


Sometimes opposites attract

by cutiesmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, High School, Humanstuck, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiesmith/pseuds/cutiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Aradia Megido and your boyfriend just broke up with you in front of all your friends in a Pesterchum memo. But you're not sad, you don't even care to be honest and you wonder why. Your friend says there's a miracle in store for you, and will it be that you find love? You hope so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you wake up at the same time every morning to watch the sunrise with your sister. Or you try to at least. Sometimes waking her up can be rather difficult. Especially if she was drinking that night which is rarely ever but when she does it's tough to wake her up.

"Damara wake up."

" それはあまりにも早い。" (It's too early.)

"Hey you're the one that wanted to watch it with me."

" 私は私が知ってる、知っている。" (I know, I know.)

"The ladder will be down when you come."

You walk back to the end of the hall and climb up the ladder into the attic which is your bedroom. Your mom allowed you to have it when your family first moved in. Yeah your house is small for two stories but it's not like you throw party's or have guests over that stay the night, it's always been the three of you. Well more like two since your mom is always gone on business trips. If Damara and your mom weren't working jobs you two wouldn't survive. You tried to get a job a few times but then Damara always finds out and makes you quit. She always says you shouldn't have to work because you're just a child, but she finally let you work on the weekends at the library. You can't wait until you become an archeologist. The sun is about to rise when Damara comes and sits next to you and wraps a blanket around the both of you.

"私は、あなたが今日のプロジェクトを持っているつもりだと聞きました。" (I heard that you are going to have a project of today.)

"Did dad tell you that?"

"彼は私たちの父ではありません。しかし、はい。" (He is not our father. But yes.)

"I know he's not our dad but he likes me calling him that though."

"あなたがす必要はありません。" (You do not need to.)

"I know it's fine, I like calling him dad."

" それはいい。" (That's good)

"Did he say what it was about?"

" 申し訳ありませんいいえ。" (Sorry No.)

"That's okay I was just hoping to get a head start but whatever."

"校の準備をゲット。私はコーヒーのポットを作るつもりです。" (Get ready for school. I am going to make a pot of coffee.)

"Okay."

As she leaves your room you go to your old wooden dresser with a square mirror attached to it. Today is suppose to be warm so you decide to wear your black zodiac shirt, your gray skirt, your white knee high socks with one red stripe about an inch to the top, and your black converses. You also put on the ruby red lipstick that you received from your sister. Now all you have to do is open the daily memo that your good friend Terezi Pyrope made so everyone can see whose house to skip on their way to school. The way it worked was you would be the first one to go on the way to school and you'd be the last one home. Although you think it's a bit ridiculous that you still do this sort of thing, it is nice to see them in the morning. Things can get so busy that it's the only time you see each other

apocalypseArisen [AA] opened a memo on board Rainbow Rumpus PartyTown

AA: is every0ne c0ming t0 sch00l

adiosToreador [AT] responded to memo.

AT: yEP, uH, i AM COMING,

twinArmageddons [TA] responded to memo.

TA: ye2 but FF ii2 giiviing me a riide.

AA: wh0s that

TA: ii've been avoiidiing thii2 becau2e ii diidn't know how two but.

AA:but

TA: ii 2tarted datiing 2omeone el2e.

AA: s0 y0u cheated 0n me and n0w y0ure breaking up with me

TA: ii'm 2orry AA.

arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to memo.

AC: :33< *ac gasps in shock! ac goes and comfurrts her furriend*

centaursTesticle [CT] responded to memo.

CT: D --> I was afraid this would happen 

AC: :33< equihiss shoosh this isnt the time

gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo.

GC: JUST1C3 W1LL B3 SURV3D 4R4D14 DON'T WORRY

arachnidsGrip [AG] responded to memo.

AG: Woooooooow Captor!

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] responded to memo.

GA: I Am Quite Surprised

carcinoGeneticist [CG] responded to memo.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK SOLLUX.

terminallyCapricious [TC] responded to memo.

TC: tHaT ThAt aInT CoOl dOiNg tHiS To sIs

AA: l00k every0ne its 0kay i h0pe hes happy with her

TA: thank2.

TA ceased responding to memo. 

AT ceased responding to memo.

AA: wh0s c0ming

CG: I AM.

CG ceased responding to memo.

AC: :33< i am! ill s33 you when you get here! and im sorry this happened to you aradia

AC ceased responding to memo. 

GA: I Will Also Be Attending And Am Very Sorry Aradia

GA ceased responding to memo. 

GC: 1 4M 4ND 1'M H3R3 1F YOU W4NT TO T4LK 4R4D14

GC ceased responding to memo. 

AG: I am and don't worry Megido things will 8e fine.

AG ceased responding to memo. 

CT: D --> I will be there and sincerest apologies my dear

CT ceased responding to memo. 

TC: DoNt wOrRy sIs tHiNgS WiLl bE BeTtEr sOoN, ThE WoRlD Is fUlL Of mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLeS AnD tHeReS oNe In StOrE fOr YoU

AA: thanks gamzee y0u always kn0w h0w t0 cheer every0ne up

TC: HoNk :0) NoW lEt Me SeE tHaT sMiLe

AA: haha y0u g0t it br0 0u0

TC: HaHa ThErEs ThAt MoThErFuCkInG sMiLe, LoOkS lIkE i MaDe A mIrAcLe HaPpEn

AA: ill see y0u later gamzee

TC: LaTeRs SiS

TC ceased responding to memo. 

AA closed memo. 

Wow, what a way to start your day. Finding out that your boyfriend cheated on you and has another girlfriend.

"私はあなたのためにお弁当を作りました。あなたが行って準備ができていますか？" (I made a box lunch for you. Are you ready to go?)

"Yeah I'm coming down."

You go down the ladder and go into the kitchen and receive a sack lunch that your sister made for you. She follows you to the front door and gives you a hug and kiss on the head.

"さようなら私はあなたを愛しています。学校で楽しい一日を過ご。" (Goodbye I love you. Have a nice day at school.)

"Thanks and see ya love you too."

\-----------

"Are you pawsitively sure you're okay?"

"Yes Nepeta, I'm 'pawsitively' fine."

You two take your usual seats in the front of class. It's not long after that your history teacher Diamonds Droog who's also your god father walks in.

"Alright class before we get started, hand in your homework you were suppose to do over the weekend."

You hand in your homework and he gives you a warm smile.

"Ampora. Were you too good to do your homework again."

"Sorry Diamonds but I have a life so I forget things."

"There are some people that hand in their homework everyday Ampora so I expect everyone to do the work."

"Maybe they just have too much time on their hands."

"That's enough Ampora or I'm sending you out and don't call me Diamonds, I'm your teacher so you will call me mister Droog."

"Whatever Diamonds."

Dad gives the Ampora guy a scowl then continues.

"Today class you are going to start a project. Now what you will be doing is choosing a subject that we've learned so far this year, like China, then you could find a topic from that subject to do. You have a few days to find your partner if you want one and to figure out what you're gonna do. You have a few options, you could put on a sort of play with costumes and props, or a fifteen slide power point presentation, or a five thousand word essay. Have fun with this project and if you want to do something that wasn't listed come ask me for approval."

"This is gonna be so fun! Who are you gonna work with Aradia?"

"No one probably."

"Aw why?"

"I was always told it's best to do them by myself because people can take advantage and you'd end up doing all the work yourself and letting the other person get credit. So a free A for them."

"Oh yeah, thats happened to me a few times. It sucks furr real."

"Who're you going to work with?"

"Purrobably Furrezi. I'm gonna go ask."

As she leaves you pull out the laptop that was bought for you by your friend Equius. You refused to take it but he said it was just simply a Christmas gift, and that you'd need it. You really did need it. You're not quite sure if you're gonna do an essay or a power point. Probably and essay. You take out your history book and begin looking at Greece. You flip to a page about mythology, and you instantly know this is what you're doing.

"Hey doll could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah okay."

You walk over to his desk and he hands you a stack of paper.

"This was the homework that was handed in today and here's the answer sheet, could you grade them for me?"

"Of course."

"That's my girl."

You're taking the papers back to your desk when someone trips you. Papers scatter about all over the floor, and dad is yelling at who ever you were tripped by. You dust yourself off and start picking up the paper when someone is on the floor helping you.

"Here I'll give ya a hand. Are you alright?"

You take a quick glance at the guy. You're in every class together but never really looked at him. You like his glasses and scarf, along with the purple strip in his blond hair.

"Yes I'm okay."

Together the two of you pick up all of the paper and set it on your desk.

"I'm Eridan Ampora."

He held is hand for a hand shake so you give him one.

"I'm Aradia Megido. Thank you for the help mister Ampora."

"No problem."

You sit in your seat and start grading papers while he goes back to his seat. You have a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time he talks to you.

\--------

You came home later than usual, you were at the library doing further research for your project. You informed Damara of this before of course, you wouldn't her to call the police about her sister not being home at the usual time.

"もう一度会いにはいいですね。" (It's nice to see you again.)

"Doll I never know what you're sayin in that language of yours." 

"She said its nice to see you again." 

"Hey, there's my girl."

He gets up off the couch and gives you a hug.

"Dia how school?"

"It was okay."

"Some snot nosed brat tripped her in my class."

"WHAT. WHO THEY. I KICK ASS."

"Now that I understood."

"No that's not necessary Damara, I didn't get hurt so everything's fine."

"So what's for dinner?"

"Mac n cheese."

"Sweet."

You all grab your plates and fill them with macaroni then take your seats at the table. You're sandwiched between the two of them.

"So what's this I hear about the Captor punk? I heard from Clubs."

"This true Dia?"

"Erm, well yes."

Well this wasn't going to be good.

"HE WHAT! I'm very apologies sister. Never want happen you too."

She's hugging you pretty tight, squeezing all the air out of you so you can't exactly say anything and you don't really want to until she decides to let go.

"Look, it's okay."

"No it ain't doll. Should I round up the gang for a good old fashioned drive by?"

You can't help but smile at that. You have two people offering murder. You really love your family, no amount of money could buy this.

"No it's okay, really."

"She's definitely a trooper."

"Yes."

You get up and walk over to the refrigerator.

"You guys want drinks?"

"Coke."

"Same."

You pour three cups of Coke and prepare a pot of coffee for them for after dinner then hand them their drinks. All of you finish dinner and your dad stays for half an hour longer then leaves.

"Damara I'm gonna go to bed, maybe do a little research before I do. Good night."

"おやすみなさい。" (good night.)

You go into you room and pull up the ladder engulfing your room into darkness. You turn on the lamp next to your bed and pull out your laptop, when you turned it on you get a notification from Pesterchum. Someone sent you a message.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

CA: this is ar right

CA: this is eridan

CA: eridan ampora

CA: wwe met in history

CA: did i come at a bad time

CA: wwell if you dont wwanna talk to me you could at least say somethin

CA: okay i can tell wwhen im not wwanted

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

Pff what's with this guy?

apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

AA: hell0 im s0rry i didnt resp0nd earlier i havent been 0n my lapt0p until n0w i pr0mise i wasnt ign0ring y0u 0n purp0se

CA: ok wwell all is forgivven

AA: s0 was there s0mething y0u needed

CA: i just thought maybe wwe could talk

AA: 0h 0kay sure

CA: so wwhats up

AA: n0thing much i was just g0nna try and d0 s0me m0re research f0r the hist0ry pr0ject

CA: wwhat are you doin

AA: im d0ing a rep0rt 0r slide sh0w ab0ut greek myth0l0gy

CA: thats cool

AA: what are y0u d0ing

CA: i dunno yet theres just so much to choose from

AA: ha ha yeah there is

CA: so wwhy greek mythology

AA: im just int0 that kind 0f stuff

CA: yeah that is interestin

AA: mhm

You're losing interest in this conversation quickly.

CA: hey ar can i ask you a question

AA: y0u just did but ask away

CA: do you think maybe uh wwe could wwork on the project together

Do you want to work with this guy? This guy you've only talked to once in your life, you two didn't even say such. And you've heard that he takes advantage of people in group projects and that's why no one ever wants to work with him. You did want to start talking with new people, and if he didn't do work you could drop him easily enough. Why not?

CA: you there ar

AA: yes and yes

CA: wwait wwhat so wwere wworkin together

AA: yes

You wait for his response but you don't get one back.

AA: uh y0u there

CA: yeah yeah sorry got distracted

AA: 0kay

CA: see you tomorrow ar

AA: later

CA: bye

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

Never judge a book by its cover is what your mom always use to say and she's right. Guess you'll find out within a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Edited and less cringey. Thanks for reading! <3333 http://cutiesmith.tumblr.com/))


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you've just woken up because your brother has decided to play his terrible music at full blast. Irritated and furious you go pound on his door.

"Cro you son of a bitch turn down your god damn music!"

You wait a few seconds for him to turn it down but it doesn't change.

"CRO TURN DOWN YOUR FUCKIN MUSIC!"

You're pounding on his door even harder than before. Finally a few seconds later the volume decreases tremendously and he appears in the doorway.

"Oh hey chief didn't think you'd be up this early."

"I was sleepin till you decided to play your horrible music at the volume of a million. Anyways I thought you were some kind of greaser or some shit so why are you playin Heavy Metal?"

"Hey my music isn't terrible, and just because I'm a greaser doesn't mean I can't be open to all genre's."

"Whatever just keep it down."

"You got it chief."

Well now that you're up you might as well get started with the long and tedious process of styling your hair. You're in there for a good half hour getting your hair perfect. Some people might think that that's an absurd amount of time but you gotta look your best. Now you just have to choose what to wear. Your scarf is an obvious choice, you always wear it. You also chose a pair of skinny jeans, a violet purple button up shirt, and your black Vans. Now all you have to do is text your best friend and former crush, Feferi Peixes.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

CA: hey fef are you ready for me to come pick you up

You waiting a few minutes but she doesn't reply back.

CA: fef you there

CC: Sorry --Eridan! I don't n--E--Ed a rid--E today, I'm actually going to pick som--Eon--E up for onc--E!

CA: wwho you pickin up

CC: My boyfri--End!

CA: wwait wwhat wwhen did this happen

CC: Friday! )(--E's a r--E--Ely nic--E guy!

CA: do i knoww him

CC: Y--Es.

CA: wwell wwho is he

CC: Sollux Captor.

CA: YOURE DATIN THAT PRICK

CC: --Eridan )(--E r--E--Ely is a nic--E guy! You just )(av--En't r--E--Ely talk--Ed to him on fri--Endly t--Erms.

CA: fef hate to disappoint you but im probably nevver gonna talk to him on friendly terms and last time i heard he already has a girlfriend so wwhat givves

CC: )(--E says t)(--Ey brok--E up last w--E--Ek, so I figur--Ed t)(is was my c)(anc--E! You know b--Efor--E som--Eon--E --Els--E snatch--Ed him up! I'v--E lik--Ed )(im for aw)(al--E.

CA: howw come you nevver said anyfin to me

CC: W--Ell, as muc)( as I lov--E you --Eridan, t)(--Ey'r--E som--Efins t)(at I k--Elp to mys--Elf.

CA: hey i gotta go fef cro is bein an ass

CC: Um, okay! Sea you at sc)(ool!

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

God, well your morning is just going absolutely swimmingly. And now Cronus has turned up the volume again but now hes changed genre's. Fantastic. "CRO TURN DOWN THAT FUCKIN SHITTY DUBSTEP!" You wait a minute but once again the volume doesn't change.

"I don't even know why father let you stay here after he kicked you out." You storm downstairs and go into the garage so you can get in your car and leave even though it's way earlier than you usually do.

"God damn it I forgot to do my history homework." You really didn't mean to forget, you enjoy history actually. Diamonds was gonna rip your head off.

\---------

"I just can't believe she's datin that fuckin prick Kan."

You two walk into history class and take your usual seats near the back.

"And who is this 'prick' exactly?"

"Sol fuckin Captor."

"Oh, I should've known when he said ff. He actually broke with Aradia this morning on our daily Pesterchum memo."

"He broke up with this Ar chick just this mornin?"

"Yes."

"Fef said he broke up with his girlfriend last week."

"Here take a look."

She hands you her phone and shows you the memo. Wait, who in the right mind calls a memo board Rainbow Rumpus PartyTown? This girl seems a bit strange in your opinion. But there it was, in red and yellow. You take out your own phone and take a picture, you think Feferi will be VERY interested in this.

"Why did she name it Rainbow Rumpus PartyTown?"

"She didn't. We took a vote for Terezis name which is that and Karkats which was Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory." 

"Oh."

"Yep."

"So this girl didn't even care he did that?"

"She hasn't been acting any different. But who knows what she's really feeling? She tends to hide her emotions. She's quite good at it."

Before you can even say anything else, Diamonds Droog walks in.

"Alright class before we get started, hand in your homework you were suppose to do over the weekend."

You hope he doesn't notice that you haven't handed in your homework.

"Ampora. Were you too good to do your homework again."

He noticed. Now you gotta think up of an excuse.

"Sorry Diamonds but I have a life so I forget things."

"There are some people that hand in their homework everyday Ampora so I except everyone to do the work."

You highly doubt that, everyone has forgotten to hand their homework in at least once this year.

"Maybe they just have too much time on their hands."

"That's enough Ampora or I'm sending you out and don't call me Diamonds, I'm your teacher so you will call me mister Droog."

"Whatever Diamonds." He gives you a scowl then continues.

"Today class you are going to start a project. Now what you will be doing is choosing a subject that we've learned so far this year, like China, then you could find a topic to do. You have a few days to find your partner if you want one and to figure out what you're gonna do. You have a couple options, you could put on a sort of play with costumes and props, or a fifteen slide power point presentation, or a five thousand word essay. Have fun with this project and if you want to do something that wasn't listed come ask me for approval."

"Hey Kan wanna work together?"

"No thank you, I'm already working with Rose."

"You always work with her, you should just ask her out already."

She blushed and looked like she wanted to rip you in half for saying that out loud. Then she gets closer to you so you could hear her whisper.

"You know I want to but I'm just a bit nervous. I will when I feel the time is right."

She got up and sat across the room with Rose. Her seat isn't empty for long when someone else you hate comes and sits with you.

"Heeeeeeeey Eridan."

"You want to work on the project together Vris?"

"Hell no, everyone knows you never do anything in group projects."

"Then what do you want want."

"What? A friend can't come over and say hi?"

"You're not my friend and you're not the type, either you're wantin somethin or came to boast or somethin along those lines."

"Heh, that reminds me. Hows it feel that pep girl is going out with nerd boy instead of you?"

"How would you know she's goin out with him already?"

"I was there for the break up. DUH."

"Who's this Aradia girl anyways?"

"You really don't know who she is? You guys have every class together."

"We do?"

"Yeah! God they should call you Eridumb instead of Eridan."

"Just shut up and point her out will ya."

She points to a girl sitting in the front by herself typing on a laptop. How come you've never noticed her before? She's apparently in every single one of your classes and you've never noticed? Wow, maybe you should be called Eridumb because that was just a fail.

"She has A's in all of her classes. Shes gotten Principles list ever since shes started school."

"Do you think if I asked to work with her she'd say yes?"

"Ha! No. She works with no one so I doubt that she'd say yes to you."

"But if she does it's an easy A right?"

"That's what I always assumed."

This was good, you were in dire need need of an A to bring up your grade. Now all you had to do was get her to agree to be your partner.

"So you said she's never worked with anyone?"

"Yeah, she always turns everyone down. She even said no to me. ME! Can you believe that?"

"Did she say why?"

"Yeah for the exact reason why you wanna be her partner. So like I said, I doubt she'll say yes to you."

"What does she know about me huh? She probably doesn't know that."

"Well whatever. Good luck with that, I'm gonna go back to my partner John."

A second later she's gone. God what are you gonna say to Aradia to get her to be your partner? You notice her walking back to her desk with a stack of papers when someone stuck their foot out and tripped her. Now was probably a good way to introduce himself, being a gentleman and helping her. You go over and start picking up papers while Droog starts yelling at the student who tripped her.

"Here I'll give ya a hand. Are you alright?"

She was sort of quite when she talks.

"Yes I'm okay."

Together the two of you pick up all of the paper and set it on her desk.

"I'm Eridan Ampora."

You hold out your hand for a hand shake and she gives you one. "I'm Aradia Megido." You get a proper look at her, and you gotta say she's actually quite beautiful. Her long black thick wavy hair, her eyes are such a stranger brown they almost look red, her pale skin.

"Thank you for the help mister Ampora."

"No problem Ar." Then she sits back in her set without saying another word, so you take this as your cue to go back to your desk.

\-----------------

You come home earlier than you usually do, by about five hours. You showed Feferi the chat picture but she didn't care.

"Oh hey chief I wasn't excepting to see you home so early. Want some pizza? It just got here and it's cheese."

"Yeah sure." You sit on the counter and grab a slice of pizza then take a bite.

"Woah, you feeling alright chief? You seem a bit down."

"Life sucks." "Ah yes, the old 'life sucks' days, I'm here if you wanna talk about."

"Fef is datin the guy I absolutely fuckin hate."

"The Captor kid?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you tell me how it was a miracle that he even had a girlfriend?"

Instead of explaining everything to him you just show him the picture you took.

"Ouch, poor girl. Do you know her?"

"I met her today, her name is Aradia Megido."

"Hold up, did you just say Megido?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh man the same thing happened to her sis Damara, she was dating this cool guy named Rufioh then he cheated on her with a guy named Horuss and then he dumped her. Broke the poor girls heart. And she broke every bone in his body. It sucks, she used to be a real sweet gal too."

"What do you mean used to be?"

"She just wasn't the same afterwards, the only person her relationship hasn't changed with is her little sis."

"So do you think Ar will break Sols bones?"

"Nah she's a good kid, now if Damara finds out then that's a different story."

"Damn."

"So what's up with you and the Megido girl?"

"What? Nothin."

Yet.

"Doesn't sound like nothin."

"Look nothins goin on."

"If you say so chief."

You get a plate and take a few slices of pizza then head into your bedroom. You haven't been able to get Aradia out of your head. In fact you've found yourself staring at her all day. You're so confused. You kinda just wanna talk to her. What was her Pesterchum name again? apocalypseArisen is what it was. You mean it wouldn't hurt and try to talk, maybe you could even ask to do the project with her this way.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

CA: this is ar right

CA: this is eridan

CA: eridan ampora

CA: wwe met in history

Still no response.

CA: did i come at a bad time

Are you serious? She still hasn't answered.

CA: wwell if you dont wwanna talk to me you could at least say somethin

You waited long enough. Just leave.

CA: okay i can tell wwhen im not wwanted

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

Well that didn't go well. Looks like she didn't wanna talk to you. You haven't done anything wrong to her so you wonder if maybe she heard some things about you and that's why she didn't answer. You two have every class together so tomorrow you two can talk like civilized, well mannered people about the whole situation. In the mean time you might as well start on your homework. What should you start on first? Your math homework that Spades Slick gave you, the science homewrok that Clubs Deuce gave you, or read the book Hearts Boxcars gave the class then write a summary about that chapter? All of them suck but Clubs usually makes homework easy, so you guess you'll start with that. You finish all of your homework quicker than excepted, so you've just been watching YouTube and looking at your Tumblr for a few hours. Unexpectingly you get a Pesterchum notification.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

AA: hell0 im s0rry i didnt resp0nd earlier i havent been 0n my lapt0p until n0w i pr0mise i wasnt ign0ring y0u 0n purp0se

CA: ok wwell all is forgivven

AA: s0 was there s0mething y0u needed

CA: i just thought maybe wwe could talk

AA: 0h 0kay sure

CA: so wwhats up

AA: n0thing much i was just g0nna try and d0 s0me m0re research f0r the hist0ry pr0ject

CA: wwhat are you doin

AA: im d0ing a rep0rt 0r slide sh0w ab0ut greek myth0l0gy

CA: thats cool

AA: yeah what are y0u d0ing

CA: i dunno yet theres just so much to choose from

AA: ha ha yeah there is

CA: so wwhy greek mythology

AA: im just int0 that kind 0f stuff

CA: yeah that stuff is interestin

AA: mhm

She's losing interest Eridan, just ask the question.

CA: hey ar can i ask you a question

AA: y0u just did but ask away

CA: do you think maybe uh wwe could wwork on the project together

You wait but she hasn't responded yet.

CA: you there ar

AA: yes and yes

Wait what?

CA: wwait wwhat so wwere wworkin together

AA: yes

Wow, well that happened. You weren't excepting her to say yes that easily and quickly, to be honest you thought she'd say no then you'd have to bother her until she agreed.

AA: uh y0u there

CA: yeah yeah sorry got distracted

AA: 0kay

CA: see you tomorrow ar

AA: bye

CA: bye

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

You still can't believe that she agreed just like that. This brightened your day a bit, and getting that A is gonna keep you from getting grounded. You can't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( http://cutiesmith.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

"He's been staring at me all day."

You're walking to lunch with your juggalo friend, Gamzee Makara.

"Woah sis, could you start from the beginning? I spaced out."

"Okay so Eridan hasn't stopped staring at me since he helped me pick up the papers I dropped in history."

"Sounds like he's getting his motherfuckin stare on. Did you say anything that would've led to this sis?"

"No we've barely talked."

"Well what have you guys talked about?"

"Yesterday he asked me if I was okay after falling then introduced himself, then I said I was and introduced myself and thanked him for his help, some how he found out my Pesterchum name and asked if he could work with me for the project in history."

"And what did you say sis?"

"I said yes."

"Holy shit it's a mothefuckin miracle, you're working with someone for once."

You two take your usual seats at the lunch table. Like everyday you sit between Equius and Vriska.

"Ok motherfuckers I got our daily supply of Faygo. Kiwi strawberry for Aradia, diet orange for Tav, twist for Karkat, moon mist for Nep, ginger ale for Kan, redpop for Terez, root beer for Vrisk, ohana citrus green tea for Equius, and grape for me."

You open your delicious can of soda and take a swig. Mmmm kiwi strawberry is the best in your opinion. You're so indulged by drink that you don't even notice someone approach the table.

"Uh, can I sit with you guys?"

Everyone looks at each other then all eyes go on you. Why are they all looking at you? It's not like you're in charge of who sits or doesn't sit with you guys, but you guess you're the one that'll give him the okay.

"Yeah okay."

He sits in the only space available which is the other side of Vriska.

"Hell no I'm not sitting next to you! I'm gonna sit next to Terezi so everyone scoot up. Sorry Megido but looks like you're stuck with him now."

It does indeed look like you're now stuck next to Eridan, but you don't really care. You hear him mumble under his breath "Son of a bitch." You look down at his lunch and notice he has no drink. Well that sucks, you've been in that situation before so you decide to throw him a bone.

"Here you can have my other can of soda, I hope you like kiwi strawberry."

"Thanks."

He opened it and takes a sip, and by the look on his face he liked it.

"So my friend is the student council president and she said that we'd be doing a talent show here soon to get the students motivated with academics or somethin. Someone could even win a trophy."

"Cool."

"That sounds like fun! We should all do something together!"

"Maybe."

"I thought about maybe doin some magic tricks and stuff, there was this really cool one I saw where this guy cutting people in half thing."

"The one where the top half of the lady looks like half a zombie coming to kill people?"

"Yeah you've seen it?"

"Yep, was just scrolling through my Tumblr when it popped up."

Before anyone can say anything else, the bell rings.

\--------------------

In the middle of your last class it started raining heavily even though the weather forecast said it wasn't suppose to. So of course everyone caught rides to get home except you, which means you have to walk home in the rain alone. You almost brought your umbrella with you today but didn't. Just goes to show you should always listen to your instincts. You're making your way home when a black Corvette starts slowing down to match your pace. You decide to use the your regular excuse to send people away.

"I don't want a fun time, I'm not looking for trouble and my dad is the chief of police. So just keep driving."

"Ar? Is that actually you?"

He gets out of his car holding an umbrella.

"Ar what are you doin? You're gonna catch your fuckin death out in this rain. God you're completely soaked, are you insane? Come on get in my car."

"No its okay I-."

"No it's not okay come on get in my car I'll give you a ride. And I'm not takin no for an answer so in you go."

You have a feeling that he really isn't going to take no for an answer, so in defeat you get in the passenger seat. He gets back in the car and puts the umbrella under his seat.

"So what are you doin out in the rain?"

"Well I walk to school and home, me and my friends always do. But when it rains that's a different story, it's every man and woman for themselves so they try to get a ride from anyone."

"And no one could give you one?"

"Well I just don't want to, you know, trouble anyone."

"So let me get this straight, every time it rains you walk home instead of asking for a ride."

"I like walking in the rain!"

"Ar you're crazy."

"I know."

"So where am I takin ya?"

"I don't care, anywhere."

Your sister isn't home so why not go somewhere?

\--------------------------

"Here I'll find some extra clothes for you to wear so we can dry those."

You two pause in the entryway and there's two guys sitting on the couch that's not very far from the front door. You assume the older one is his dad since you already knew the younger one was Cronus.

"Who's this lovely lass?"

"I apologize for the intrusion, I'm Aradia Megido."

"Hello miss Megido I'm mister Ampora. You're fine."

"Hey kitten haven't seen you for a while."

"Hi Cronus."

Cronus got off the couch and gives you a hug.

"How do you two know each other?"

"I convinced my sister to let him stay with us when he was kicked out."

"Still owe you for that kitten."

"Nah it's okay don't worry about it."

"What'd I tell you chief, she's a good kid."

You give Eridan a curious glance and will have to press him for an more information later.

"So is the little lass your girlfriend lad?"

You see Eridan's face go completely red and you just smile at him.

"No she's not my girlfriend she's my history partner."

"Can't say I'm surprised. These two aren't exactly studs like their old man."

"Yeah uh huh."

"Hey where do you think you two lads came from?"

You're trying so hard to not laugh at this conversation.

"Whatever."

"Lass you're soaking wet, why don't you come with me and we'll get you some clothes for ya."

"Yes mister Ampora."

"Manners, the lass has manners. Why can't you lads ever show some manners."

Mister Ampora motions you to follow him and you do so. "So what did me son say to convince you to be his partner."

"Hm? He just asked if we could work together."

"Do you know me son?"

"Well not personally but I've heard a thing or two about him."

"And you still agreed?"

"Yeah."

"Hm."

\-------------------------

"So that's the reason why?"

"Yeah but I'm sorry okay?"

"Okay apology accepted."

"You serious?"

"Completely serious."

"But I don't understand why."

"You told me the truth and you told me because now you just want to work with me and plan on actually working so why not."

"Ar you're different I'll give you that. And hey I uh bought a Ouija board I thought maybe we could play it."

"No! Are you crazy!"

"What? Don't tell me you're one of those believers."

"Where did you get it?"

"At the store."

"Okay good, I suggest you return it."

"Why does it matter where I got it?"

"Do you know anything about Ouija boards?"

"Nope."

"Well if it was a used one there would be the possibility that the board has a strong and not so friendly spirit attached."

"So no Casper the friendly ghost?"

"Well probably not, but if we were using it there might be some."

"Aren't there rules for the board?"

"Yes but most people never listen to them and then someone always gets into trouble."

"Well what's the best way to play one of these?"

"The best way to play is to not at all."

"I'm not, just curious."

"So should we work on the project?"

"Let's get started."

\------------------------------

"Oh my god Ar your bookmarks are ridiculous."

"Hey I gave you permission to use the bookmarks to help with the project, not for you to scroll through them all and make snarky comments."

"You didn't say I couldn't."

"I didn't think I'd have to."

"Your mistake."

"And now I'm gonna look at yours."

You go over to his computer and pull up a browser.

"Whatever it's not like mine are ridiculous as yours."

"I beg to differ, how to keep from getting bags under your eyes? How to keep your skin smooth? How to make your hair soft and shiny? How to make your teeth whiter? Sounds like the bookmarks for a forty year old woman."

"Hey I care about what I look like."

"Did any of these websites work?"

"Kinda."

"Okay so for the bags under your eyes you just drink plenty of water and strawberries can actually help with smooth skin."

"Does it help with acne?"

"Yes you just need to cut one in half and rub it all over your face then rinse."

"Wow."

"Yup, most people don't know the power of strawberries."

"No I'm surprised you know that because you seem like you don't really care about what you look like."

"Do you insult people a lot? Or just me?"

"I tend to maybe say an insult by accident now and then."

"Yeah uh huh."

"I can't help it."

"If everyone else can why can't you?"

"I guess I'm just not good with people."

"Oh come on don't say that, you're fine."

"Why are we changing the subject to my looks again?"

You can't help but smile, this guy is completely ridiculous. Then you hear your phone ring.

"Give me a sec?"

"Sure."

"Hello?"

"なぜあなたは家ではありません！" (Why are you not home?)

"Oh I didn't know you'd be home so early."

"どこにいますか。" (Where are you.)

"At a friends house."

"どのような友人？" (What kind of friends?)

"You haven't met him."

"男の子？帰ってくるまでの時間。" (boy? Time to return.)

"Okay, see you soon."

"さようなら。" (goodbye.)

"So I have to go home now."

"Oh, alright well I'll drive you."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Edit: been edited and less cringey. Come and pester me at http://cutiesmith.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

"Fef I still can't believe you don't care that he didn't even break up with her until yesterday which means he started your relationship based on lies."

"Eridan don't worry about all that, I've forgiven him."

"How the fuck can you just forgive him?"

"Look. You don't have to worry about my relationship okay? I'm a big girl."

You two sit at your usual table but Sollux has been sitting in your seat since yesterday. He probably doesn't sit over at his old table because of what he did. Or you assume. Well you really don't wanna spend another lunch watching Feferi feed him grapes or whatever so you guess there's one place left to go. You pick up your lunch and walk across the lunch room.

"Uh, can I sit with you guys?"

They all look at each other as in trying to decide what to do, then their stare turns to... Aradia? Is she the head of the table?

"Yeah okay."

You take the only spot available and that's next to Vriska. Of course.

"Hell no I'm not sitting next to you! I'm gonna sit next to Terezi so everyone scoot up. Sorry Megido but looks like you're stuck with him now."

Oh come on, sitting next to you isn't that bad. You look down at your lunch and you realize that you forgot to buy your drink.

"Son of a bitch."

Aradia gives you a can of soda. You look at her in confusion and she explains.

"Here you can have my other can of soda, I hope you like kiwi strawberry."

"Thanks."

You actually did like kiwi strawberry. You open it up and take a sip, its actually not that bad. What brand was this? Faygo? You've never heard of Faygo before, make a mental note to ask Aradia where you can buy this later.

"So my friend is the student council president and she said that we'd be doing a talent show here soon to get the students motivated with academics or somethin. Someone could even win a trophy."

"Cool."

"That sounds like fun! We should all do something together!"

"Maybe."

"I thought about maybe doin some magic tricks and stuff, there was this really cool one I saw where this guy cutting people in half thing."

"The one where the top half of the lady looks like half a zombie coming to kill people?"

"Yeah you've seen it?"

"Yep, I was just scrolling through my Tumblr when it popped up."

She had a Tumblr eh? Make another mental note to look into that. You're about to say something else but of course the bell rings.

\------------------------

While you were in your last class it started raining pretty hard. It's a good thing you put an umbrella in case it did rain, you wouldn't wanna ruin your hair. You get in your black Corvette and you don't drive too far before you see a familiar figure walking in the rain. You slow the car down to match their pace to get a better look, but you realize it would be a bit easier to see if you rolled down the passenger side window.

"I don't want a fun time, I'm not looking for trouble and my dad is the chief of police. So just keep driving."

Wow, she said that automatically. Does this happen to her a lot?

"Ar? Is that actually you?"

You take out the umbrella that you put beneath your seat and go cover the both of you from the rain.

"Ar what are you doin? You're gonna catch your fuckin death out in this rain. God you're completely soaked, are you insane? Come on get in my car."

"No its okay I'-."

"No it's not okay come on get in my car I'll give you a ride. And I'm not takin no for an answer so in you go."

You really weren't going to take no for an answer, and you wanted to know why she was walking alone in the rain. She finally gets into the passenger seat and you go back into the driver side then put the umbrella back beneath your seat.

"So what are you doin out in the rain?"

"Well I walk to school and home, me and my friends always do. But when it rains that's a different story, it's every man and woman for themselves so they try to ask for a ride from anyone."

What? Could no one give her a ride home? She's just one person, you're pretty sure at least someone could've given her a ride.

"And no one could give you one?"

"Well I just don't want to, you know, trouble anyone."

"So let me get this straight, every time it rains you walk home instead of asking for a ride."

"I like walking in the rain!"

"Ar you're crazy."

"I know."

"So where am I takin ya?"

"I don't care, anywhere."

Uh, well you weren't excepting that. Should you take her to her home? It seemed that's where she was going but now she didn't want to? Well you didn't plan on going anywhere but home so looks like you'll take her there, and hopefully your dad and brother won't be there.

\---------------------

"Here I'll find some extra clothes for you to wear so we can dry those."

You two pause in the entryway and of course they're here. Of course they were talking in the living room on the couch just a few feet in front of the door. The one time they're both home. THE ONE TIME.

"Who's this lovely lass?"

"I apologize for the intrusion, I'm Aradia Megido."

"Hello miss Megido I'm mister Ampora. You're fine."

"Hey kitten haven't seen you for a while."

"Hi Cronus."

Before you knew it, Cronus was giving her a hug. She didn't even know you, so how did she know him?

"How do you two know each other?"

"I convinced my sister to let him stay with us when he was kicked out."

"Still owe you for that kitten."

"Nah it's okay don't worry about it."

"What'd I tell you chief, she's a good kid."

She gives you a curious glance and you know you'd have to explain later.

"So is the little lass your girlfriend lad?"

Your whole face goes red and you see Aradia smiling at you. You hadn't seen her smile yet and she's even more beautiful when she does.

"No she's not my girlfriend she's my history partner."

"Can't say I'm surprised. These two aren't exactly studs like their old man."

"Yeah uh huh."

"Hey where do you think you two lads came from?"

You look back at Aradia and it looks like she's trying not to laugh at the conversation that's going on between you and your dad.

"Whatever."

"Lass you're soaking wet, why don't you come with me and we'll get you some clothes for ya."

"Yes mister Ampora."

"Manners, the lass has manners. Why can't you lads ever show some manners."

They leave the room leaving you with Cronus, and you already know what he's gonna say.

"So nothins goin on with you and kitten huh?"

Look at his smug face.

"Shut up Cro."

"I think you two would a nice pair chief."

"Cro what part of shut up did you not understand?"

"Are you still hung up about Meenahs little sis? Chief you gotta move on."

"I did move on alright? When Ar comes back tell her where my room is because that's where I'm gonna be."

\---------------------------

"So that's the reason why?"

"Yeah but I'm sorry okay?"

"Okay apology accepted."

You just told her the truth about why you wanted to be her partner and she forgives you just like that?

"You serious?"

"Completely serious."

"But I don't understand why."

"You told me the truth and you told me because now you just want to work with me and plan on actually working so why not."

"Ar you're different I'll give you that."

"Thanks."

"And hey I uh bought a Ouija board I thought maybe we could play it."

"No! Are you crazy!"

"What? Don't tell me you're one of those believers."

"Where did you get it?"

"At the store."

"Okay good, I suggest you return it right away."

"Why does it matter where I got it?"

"Do you know anything about Ouija boards?"

"Nope."

"Well if it was a used one there would be the possibility that the board has a strong and not so friendly spirit attached."

"So no Casper the friendly ghost?"

"Well probably not, but if we were using it there might be some."

"Aren't there rules for the board?"

"Yes but most people never listen to them and then someone always getinto trouble."

"Well what's the best way to play one of these?"

"The best way to play is to not at all."

"I'm not, just curious."

"So should we work on the project?"

"Let's get started."

\-----------------------

"Oh my god Ar your bookmarks are ridiculous."

"Hey I gave you permission to use the bookmarks to help with the project, not for you to scroll through them all and make snarky comments."

"You didn't say I couldn't."

"I didn't think I'd have to."

"Your mistake."

"And now I'm gonna look at yours."

She goes over to your computer and pulls up a browser.

"Whatever it's not like mine are ridiculous as yours."

"I beg to differ, how to keep from getting bags under your eyes? How to keep your skin smooth? How to make your hair soft and shiny? How to make your teeth whiter? Sounds like the bookmarks for a forty year old woman."

"Hey I care about what I look like."

"Did any of these websites work?"

"Kinda."

"Okay so for the bags under your eyes you just drink plenty of water and strawberries can actually help with smooth skin."

"Does it help with acne?"

"Yes you just need to cut one in half and rub it all over your face then rinse."

"Wow."

"Yup, most people don't know the power of strawberries."

"No I'm surprised you know all that."

"Do you insult people a lot? Or just me?"

"I tend to maybe say an insult by accident now and then."

"Yeah uh huh."

"I can't help it."

"If everyone else can why can't you?"

"I guess I'm just not good with people."

"Oh come on don't say that, you're fine."

"Why are we changing the subject to my looks again?"

You can't help but smirk at that and you managed to get another smile out of her. Then you hear a phone ring, well it's not yours so must be hers.

"Give me a sec?"

"Sure."

"Hello?"

You try not to listen in but you really can't. So you just wait until she's finished.

"So I have to go home now."

"Oh, alright well I'll drive you."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Edit: edited, easier to read, less cringey. Come and pester me at http://cutiesmith.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah!"

"Don't worry I'll save you!"

"Thanks."

You two are playing Minecraft hunger games. When Eridan was snooping through your laptop he noticed you had Minecraft and mentioned he also played. Then he was looking at your worlds and you two have been playing Minecraft since math started. You have to admit he's not very good though, you don't think he plays on Mineplex ever, so you had to explain pretty much everything.

"Heath?"

"Two and a half."

"Hunger?"

"Four chicken legs."

"Eridan eat something for goodness sake, I've given you plenty of cookies and bread."

"Ar I can't eat that, that's peasant food."

This guy was even picky about what he ate in a video game? Are you serious? But in a way you aren't really that surprised.

"Ugh fine trade me the bread and I'll give you pork chops."

"That's better."

"You are so ridiculous sometimes you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about in the slightest."

"Mhm yeah sure you don't."

You couldn't help but smile, you seem to have been doing that more ever since you two ever started hanging out. And you couldn't help but notice that he smiles a lot more too.

"Supply drop."

"Alright, Eridan, people are going for it so you stay here."

"Good luck." "Ha I don't need luck when I'm this geared out."

"Would it kill you to give me a piece of that armor?"

"Maybe. And here, iron pants."

"That's it?"

"There was two pairs of iron pants from the drop so yeah that's it."

"And oh look, it's just you and me left."

"What Ar I-."

"To late you're dead and I win again. Woo!"

"Yeah yeah good job."

You suddenly get a Pesterchum notification.

"Hey, give me a sec okay?"

"Sure."

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

GC: H3Y H4V1NG FUN W1TH M1ST3R H1PST3R OV3R TH3R3

AA: yep l0ts 0f fun

GC: TH4TS NOT H4RD TO S33, W3LL 1T 1S K1ND4 FOR M3 S1NC3 1'M GO1NG BL1ND 4N 4LL BUT 1 C4N YOU GUYS H4V1NG FUN 1S TH3 PO1NT

AA: 0kay

GC: SO WH4TS GO1NG ON W1TH YOU GUYS?

AA: were playing minecraft

GC: TH4TS NOT WH4T 1 M34NT WH4T 1 M34NT W4S R3L4T1ONSH1P W1S3

You're about to answer when you get another Pesterchum notification.

AA: h0ld 0n s0me0ne else is talking t0 me

GC: OK4Y

You get out of that chat for the moment and pull up the new one.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

CA: hey so i wwas thinkin maybe wwe could rent a movvie tonight or somethin

AA: why are we talking thr0ugh pesterchum when were sitting right next t0 each 0ther

CA: wwhy not

AA: t0uché and yeah s0unds g00d we c0uld g0 0ver t0 my and watch it if y0u want

CA: so im finally allowwed in to the megido house am i

AA: y0uve always been all0wed

CA: then howw come i havvent had this invvitation earlier huh

AA: y0uve had multiple invitati0ns d0 y0u n0t remember

CA: uh no

AA: tisk tisk s0me0ne hasnt been paying attenti0n

CA: alright you caught me red handed im sorry

AA: hey its y0ur l0ss n0t mine

CA: admit it its your loss too you wwant me in your house so badly

AA: 0h n0 it l00ks like y0u caught me red handed this time im surprised i havent begged 0n my hands and knees f0r y0u t0 c0me in my h0use

CA: wwe should also go on a snack run for the movvie

AA: what m0vie sh0uld we get

CA: i dunno wwe should decide wwhen wwe get to the movvie rental place hopefully theres somethin good left

AA: 0kay s0unds like a plan

CA: alright cool

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

Alright back to Terezi.

AA: 0kay back s0rry

GC: SO YOU W3R3 GO1NG TO T3LL M3 4BOUT YOU 4ND H1PST3R M4N

AA: that s0unds like a super her0 hipster man t0 the rescue

GC: H4H4 1T DO3S

AA: but i d0nt kn0w terezi yeah i like him but were just friends

GC: FOR NOW YOU 4R3

AA: 0h yeah i w0nt be walking h0me with y0u guys t0day me and eridan are g0ing t0 get snacks t0 pig 0ut 0n f0r the m0vie were watching t0night at my h0use

GC: YOUR S1ST3R 1SNT GO1NG TO B3 TH3R3 1S SH3?

AA: n0 she has t0 w0rk

GC: GOOD, W3LL H4V3 FUN ON YOUR D4T3

AA: its n0t a date

Is it? No no it's just two friends getting together to watch a movie.

GC: 4LR1GHT W3LL H4V3 FUN ON YOUR NOT D4T3 TH3N

AA: thanks i will

GC: L4T3R

AA: later

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

\---------------------------

"Oh god no I can't look!"

You're sitting next to Eridan while he's cowering in fear from the movie.

"Oh come on it's not even scary."

"It is fuckin scary how come you're not petrified?"

"Stuff stopped being scary to me when I was like five."

"That's not fair."

"Do you know what's also not fair? You should be holding me at the jump scares and not me holding you."

"Shut up the jump scares are terrifying."

"Yeah uh huh sure."

"Any normal person would agree with me."

"You're not normal though."

"Well neither are you."

"Good."

"Why'd I let you talk me into getting this movie."

"Because I'm awesome and your face isn't."

"My face has never been so insulted."

"Okay I'm sorry. Does your face feel a little less insulted now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Sure."

You notice that he does the old fake yawn and puts his arm around your shoulder move. Was this really a date? You kinda hope it is to be honest. So you move in closer and lay your head on his shoulder. Okay so far so good.

"Next time I'm pickin the movie."

"Do you think your taste in movies are any better than mine?"

"Okay you got a point there. But I'm still choosing the next one."

"Alright."

\--------------------------------

You two end up falling a sleep half way through the movie and are awakened when you hear the sound of yelling in Japanese. Oh dear. 

"くそったれ雌犬 ！" (A motherfucker bitch!)

The next thing you see is Damara dragging Eridan off the couch.

"What the fuck!"

"Damara!"

"ザ·少年は悪いです！" (The boy is bad!)

"彼は素敵だと私は彼が好き！" (He is nice and I like him!)

"何が？本当に？" (what? truly?)

"はい。" (Yes.)

You see her whisper something to him and lets go.

"Boy. You out now."

"Alright sheesh, bye Ar."

"Bye Eridan."

You watch as Damara escorts him out the door. And when she walks back to her you know you'd have to explain.

"I'm sorry nothing happened we just fell asleep."

"だから、彼が好き？本当か？" (So, do you like him? Really?)

"Yeah."

"大丈夫。私はあなたのために満足している。おやすみなさい。" (All right. I am happy for you. good night.)

"Good night."

You head up to your room and take a quick at your laptop before going to bed. You have a Pesterchum notification.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

GC: HOW D1D YOUR NOT D4T3 GO

AA: it was g00d until damara came h0me and saw us asleep 0n the c0uch

GC: W4S TH3 MOV13 TH4T BOR1NG

AA: kinda

GC: DO YOU TH1NK YOULL GO ON 4NOTH3R NOT D4T3 W1TH H1M 4G41N

AA: i think next time ill g0 0n an actual date with him

GC: Y4Y L1TTL3 OLD 4R4D14 1S GO1NG ON D4T3

AA: h0pefully

GC: 1 B3T H3LL 4SK YOU DONT WORRY

AA: thanks terezi

GC: H4H4 NO PROBL3M, N1GHT

AA: night

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

Tonight was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Edit: easier to read, less cringey. God, I hate having to code but it's worth it. If you want updates you can come and pester me at http://cutiesmith.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah!"

"Don't worry Eridan I'll save you!"

"Thanks."

You two are playing Minecraft hunger games. When you saw that she had Minecraft on her computer you couldn't help but wanna see her worlds and you two have been playing Minecraft since math started.

"Heath?"

"Two and a half."

"Hunger?"

"Four chicken legs."

"Eridan eat something for goodness sake, I've given you plenty of cookies and bread."

"Ar I can't eat that, that's peasant food."

"Ugh fine trade me the bread and I'll give you pork chops."

"That's better."

"You are so ridiculous sometimes you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about in the slightest."

"Mhm yeah sure you don't."

You couldn't help but smile, you seem to have been doing that more ever since you two ever started hanging out. And you think it's the same for her.

"Supply drop."

"Alright, Eridan, people are going for it so you stay here."

"Good luck."

"Ha I don't need luck when I'm this geared out man."

"Would it kill you to give me a piece of that armor?"

"Maybe. And here, iron pants."

"That's it?"

"There was two pairs of iron pants from the drop so yeah that's it."

"And oh look, it's just you and me left."

"What Ar I-."

"To late you're dead and I win again. Woo!"

"Yeah yeah good job."

You could hear the notification from Pesterchum through her earbuds.

"Hey, give me a sec okay?"

"Sure."

While she's busy typing away, you also get a Pesterchum notification.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

GA: Having Fun With Miss Aradia

CA: yeah but wwere takin a quick break so wwe can answwer our pesterchums

GA: You Know You Ive Noticed That Ever Since You And Aradia Started Hanging Out That Youre A Lot Happier

CA: ar is a lot of fun so howw can i not

GA: So Do You Like Her

CA: course i like her shes awwesome

GA: I Meant Like Her As In Do You Plan On Asking Her Out Any Time Soon

Ask her out? You've been hanging out for a few months now and offically became part of her gang. You really are a lot happier when you hang around her. Even happier than when you hang out with Feferi, which isn't very often any more.

CA: wwell i mean like

GA: You Want To But Dont Know How Or Too Nervous

CA: yeah okay wwhy do you evven care

GA: I Just Think You Two Would Be A Good Couple Its Sort Of Obvious You Two Like Each Other So You Should Just Go For It

CA: ha ha real funny it wwould be a miracle if she liked me kan

GA: Well Ask Her On A Date Then Youll See

CA: i dunno

GA: The Worst She Can Say Is No

CA: wwell howw about i ask if she wwants to wwatch a movvie at my house or hers then if somethin happens then somethin happens so technically its not a date

GA: I Still Think Asking Her On A Proper Date Is What You Should Do

CA: ill do that if all goes wwell but noww if youll excuse me im gonna ask ar

GA: Alright I Hope It Works Out

CA: me too

GA: Tell Me What Happens Okay

CA: alright i wwill

If things go smoothly that is.

GA: Bye

CA: bye

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

Now it was time to talk to Aradia.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

CA: hey so i wwas thinkin maybe wwe could rent a movvie tonight or somethin

AA: why are we talking thr0ugh pesterchum when were sitting right next t0 each 0ther

CA: wwhy not

AA: touché and yeah s0unds g00d we c0uld g0 0ver t0 my and watch it if y0u want

CA: so im finally allowwed in to the megido house am i

AA: y0uve always been all0wed

CA: then howw come i havvent had this invvitation earlier huh

AA: y0uve had multiple invitati0ns d0 y0u n0t remember

CA: uh no

AA: tisk tisk s0me0ne hasnt been paying attenti0n

CA: alright you caught me red handed im sorry

AA: hey its y0ur l0ss n0t mine

CA: admit it its your loss too you wwant me in your house so badly

AA: 0h n0 it l00ks like y0u caught me red handed this time im surprised i havent begged 0n my hands and knees f0r y0u t0 c0me in my h0use

CA: wwe should also go on a snack run for the movvie

AA: what m0vie sh0uld we get

CA: i dunno wwe should decide wwhen wwe get to the movvie rental place hopefully theres somethin good left

AA: 0kay s0unds like a plan

CA: alright cool

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

\---------------------

"Oh god no I can't look!"

"Oh come on it's not even scary."

"It is fuckin scary how come you're not petrified?"

"Stuff stopped being scary to me when I was like five."

"That's not fair."

"Do you know what's also not fair? You should be holding me at the jump scares and not me holding you."

"Shut up the jump scares are terrifying."

"Yeah uh huh sure."

"Any normal person would agree with me."

"You're not normal though."

"Well neither are you."

"Good."

"Why'd I let you talk me into getting this movie."

"Because I'm awesome and your face isn't."

"My face has never been so insulted."

"Okay I'm sorry. Does your face feel a little less insulted now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Sure."

You do the old fake yawn and put your arm around her shoulder. Then she moved in closer and lied her head on your shoulder. Okay so far so good.

"Next time I'm pickin the movie."

"Do you think your taste in movies are any better than mine?"

"Okay you got a point there. But I'm still choosing the next one."

"Alright."

\------------------------------------

You two end up falling a sleep half way through the movie and are awakened when you hear the sound of yelling in Japanese.

"くそったれ雌犬 ！"

The next thing you know you're being dragged off the couch.

"What the fuck!"

"Damara!"

"ザ·少年は悪いです！"

"彼は素敵だと私は彼が好き！"

"何が？本当に？"

"はい。"

You have no idea what they're saying and you wished you did. Then Damara is whispering in your ear.

"You hurt Dia I hurt you. Understand?"

You whisper back. "Yes."

"Boy. You out now."

"Alright sheesh, bye Ar."

"Bye Eridan."

Then you're pushed out the door and left on the porch. You get in your car and pull out your phone.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

CA: so its ovver

GA: How Did It Go

CA: really good until her sister came and yelled japaneese at me then threww me out of the house

GA: I Glad Things Went Well

CA: me too

GA: So Do You Plan On Asking Her On A Proper Date Now

CA: yeah and i havve to think about wwhat to do

GA: Well Im Here If You Ever Need My Assistance

CA: thanks kan

GA: Youre Welcome Good Night

CA: good night

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

It was indeed a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Edit: edited, easier to read, less cringey. Hehe I love this chapter. If you want updates you can come and pester me at http://cutiesmith.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

It's Saturday and that means today and tomorrow you work at the library. Well you can still hang out with Nepeta and Terezi at least since they work with you. And you still have an hour before you have to go so time to catch up on your Tumblr. You turn on your computer and you already got a notification for Pesterchum, who in the world would want to talk to you at eight in the morning?

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

TA: hey.

Ah, well you certainly haven't seen this guy for a while. You wonder what he could want, especially since he usually sleeps until noon on the weekends.

AA: hell0

TA: you 2tiill mad about the break up.

AA: i was never mad

TA: 2o do you thiink we could po22iibly hang out today.

AA: maybe but ill be at the library m0st 0f the day as y0u already kn0w

TA: that2 fiine we could hang out there.

AA: i h0pe its n0t t00 b0ring f0r y0u

TA: p2h iif iim hangiing out wiith you of cour2e iit wont.

AA: 0kay s0 ill see y0u there

TA: alriight bye.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

Welp, better start getting dressed. You go over to your dresser and open all the drawers. Today's suppose to be nice so you choose your faded jeans, falloutboy shirt which is covered up by the pullover hoodie that Damara had gotten so you two had something that matches. It was a red hoodie with gear. She had bought the two hoodies at a flee market and when you asked her what the people told her about them she said she couldn't quite remember; something about time though. And last but not least your old but ever lasting black hightops. Since you're all ready to go you to start making your way down stairs.

"Damara I'm off to work."

"あなたを愛して。また後で。" (Love you. See you later.)

"Love you too."

You're out the door and on your way, it isn't actually too far which is great. So before long you get a cold blast of air on your face, you put your name tag on, and you greet Nepeta and Terezi who are currently working on the computers hello. You grab the cart that's full of books and start making your way to the correct shelves.

\--------------------

"Hey."

You turn around and see your childhood friend Sollux.

"Hello I'm glad your here it feels like we haven't talked or hung out in forever."

"Yeah that's my fault I'm sorry."

You really are glad to see him, you missed his nerdiness and his lisp.

"It's okay, at least we're talking now right?"

"Yep."

"So how's your relationship with uh, I think Eridan said her name was Feferi?"

"Yeah that's her and we're doing good thanks. I can't believe you hang out with that guy."

"Oh come on he's fun."

"Seriously? He's a hipster douche in my opinion."

"He was like that at first but he's changed, I mean he's still hipsterie but he's nicer now."

"That guy is a jerk his whole life then turns nice in like four months? It would take that guy years to not treat people like a snob."

"Well I don't know what else to say, he's changed."

"Uh huh yeah, hey I'll be right back."

"Okay."

You start putting away the stack of books when you jump a bit when someone puts their hand over your eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Is it Eridan?"

"Ding ding ding you are correct and you win this bouquet of flowers."

"Aw thank you they're lovely."

"So are you."

You start to blush so you decide to hide it by putting the books away again.

"So you came just to give me flowers?"

"Well now that you mention it..."

"I knew it, whats the catch?"

"I was thinkin you and me could go on a date tonight."

A date? A real date!

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Are you kidding me Aa?"

Did he really have to come back now?

"What the fuck are you doin here Sol."

"I was hanging out with my friend till you came along dipshit. And Aa I thought you said you weren't mad at me but now you're going out with this loser for revenge?"

"It's not revenge and I'm not mad. And a "friend" wouldn't care who I'm dating even if they hate them."

"Whatever I'm going to go hang with Ff."

He drops the books he was carrying on to the floor and you proceed to pick them up.

"Wow what a fuckin dick. I have half a mind to go kick his ass. Want me to Ar?"

"No it's okay, so where are we going?"

"Maggiano's Little Italy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remembered you said you haven't been there for a while so I thought it'd be nice."

You mentioned that couple of times a few months ago, and he remembered. You think that's incredibly sweet.

"What time?"

"I was thinking around seven."

"You would do that to me wouldn't you, only giving me a little time to get ready."

"I made the reservations already so can't change the time now."

"How did you even do that so quick? Unless you planned this a month ago."

"My father."

"Well I look forward to tonight."

"Same here."

As he leaves you phone vibrates. Well what a surprise, a Pesterchum notification.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

GC: D1D H3 4SK YOU OUT?

AA: wh0

GC: WHO DO YOU TH1NK

AA: wald0

GC: WHOS W4LDO :?

AA: wald0 fr0m wheres wald0

GC: OH MY GOG 1 M34NT 3R1D4N

AA: 0h then yes

GC: TH4TS GR34T 4ND YOU GOTT4 T3LL US TH3 D3T41LS

AA: i kn0w ill tell y0u the details at lunch

GC: COM3 TO TH3 BR34K ROOM TH3N N3P3T4 BROUGHT 4 P1ZZ4

AA: 0h yay alright im c0ming

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

You deposit your phone in your pocket and start heading towards the break room while trying to dodge wanderers, it's not that you don't like helping people, you're just really hungry. Once you open the door and walk in when you're "attacked" from behind.

"Ac pounces on her furriend and interrogates her if it's true that Ampurra really asked her out."

"She's willing to tell Ac this infurrmation in exchange for a slice of Ac's pizza."

"Help yourself."

Nepeta proceeds to literally get off your back and motions to the open box of pepperoni and sausage pizza. You happily take one.

"So to answer your question is yes he did."

"Yay! A ship becoming cannon furr once!"

"I didn't know you shipped us, I didn't see me with any hipsters in your sketch book or computer."

"They're in both but hidden away hehe."

"She's drawn so much lately it's ridiculous."

"So, any ideas of what you're going to wear?"

"It's our first date, so maybe my long black dress with the sweet heart neckline and the spaghetti straps."

"I love that dress it looks so good on you."

"Oh yes I agree with Furrezi."

"I might just go with that then."

"Where's he taking you?"

"Maggianos Little Italy."

"They have the best fish there mmm Meowlin and mom love going there when we have the chance, we usually go with Equihiss's family too it's so much fun."

"Well I just hope the date goes well, don't want the waiter to dump food or a drink all over me like in the movies."

"Pf I think you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

You finish your lunch and get back to stocking books.

\-----------------------

You're finally home and have about an hour to get ready. You go into the living room to ask Damara for help with your hair when you see your mom!

"Mom you're home!"

"Hey baby girl."

You give your mom a long hug since you haven't seen her for a while.

"How long are you going to be here?

"

"At least a week."

"That's awesome!"

"はい、それは素晴らしいです。" (Yes, that is wonderful.)

The relationship with you and your mom is good but when it comes to your mom and Damara... Well it's not so great.

"Damara can you help me with my hair?"

"I can help you sweety."

"違う。私は彼女を助ける。" (Wrong. I will help her.)

"Okay, well where are you going princess?"

"I was asked out on a date."

"私が嫌いAmpora's。" (I hate Ampora's.)

"Ah so you were asked out by one of Dualscar's boys I see."

"You know Eridan's dad?"

"Our paths cross every now and then."

"That's cool."

"それでは、あなたの髪をしに行こう。" (Let's go do your hair.)

"Okay."

You grab a chair from the kitchen then head upstairs into the bath room where you meet Damara. She places the chair in front of the mirror then pats the seat, so you sit.

"Where go what wear?"

"The black dress Kanaya got me and Maggiano's Little Italy."

"You sure dress?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I want to look nice on this date."

"Makeup?"

"Yes please."

"Okay Dia."

She starts brushing the thick wavey mess you call hair.

"Ow!"

"Sorry hair tangle."

"I know I know I can't help it though, I've tried everything to stop getting these ridiculous tangles but nothing works."

"Mhm."

She opens the drawer and starts pulling out things she needs. Which includes a curling wand and a straightener. She starts spraying your hair with something that surprisingly smells kinda nice.

"What are you spraying?"

"For hair, no damage by irons."

"Oh."

She then proceeds to straighten your hair. Once she finishes she starts putting your hair into her famous messy bun. Which is ironic because it's anything but messy. Once she's done she starts flat wrapping the hair she's left on the right side of your head with the curling wand. Thank god you have amazing patience or you'd be ready for your date within five minutes, with your messy hair and your usual red lipstick. She's finally done about twenty minutes later and it feels like its been an eternity, now she starts pulling out make up. She doesn't take out too much just some blush, eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and your usual super stay twenty four hour color?

"Why the usual red? I thought you'd go for a pink."

"Red beautiful you, bring out eyes my opinion. Now no blink."

She starts putting on the mascara and it's insanely hard not to blink, you haven't put mascara on too many times so you're not exactly use to it but you're able to manage not blinking, it took all you're will power but hey at least it's not messed up. Next goes the eyeliner and she has decided to go for the winged look, which you're okay with. Next is the eye shadow and she's decided to use plum purple. It's quite nice. Next the blush. And then she's finished.

"Thanks Damara."

"Mhm."

You get off the chair and start getting dressed. Like you said earlier you're wearing your black dress and black high heel thick t-strap embellished rhinestones shoes and no purse for you yay because luckily enough your dress has pockets. Hm, what accessories should you wear? Should you even wear any? Hmm hm hm. You pick up your little silver ram necklace which is very dear to you and put it on. It looks pretty nice, it basically goes with everything. And your knock off diamond earrings. And voilà! You're ready for this date woo!

\----------------------

Your sister reevaluating your make up when the door bell rings. She quickly gives you a last inspection and then walks you down the stairs. You see his gaze turn from your mom to you, and you hold in your laughter when you see his jaw practically drop.

"Wow, Ar you look gorgeous. Er, not that you didn't look gorgeous before but oh god I'm messing this up so bad already."

"Relax I know what you meant you're fine."

Poor Eridan, he really looks like he's anxious.

"Phew good."

"Nice suit by the way, I have the same one. Good thing I decided not to wear it or this would be awkward."

You both laugh which looks like it helped him relax slightly.

"Dia home nine thirty."

"Damara this is a date ease up on the poor kids, and I believe the curfew is my decision so have fun and come home as late as you want."

"Thanks miss Megido. Are you ready to go Ar?"

"Yes I'm ready."

"Then off we go."

\----------------------------

"Mm Ar thanks for suggesting the grilled salmon lemon and herb it's delicious."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Did you hear about the project we're gonna have in English?"

"Yeah, and I heard that we're going to have another project in history."

"Ugh Diamonds never let's up on the work does he?"

"Oh come on I think he's fair about how much we do."

"Easy for you to say, you're one of his favorite students, always turning in your homework while getting straight A's."

"You've been doing good too Eridan."

"Only because you've been grilling me about turning in my work and helping me."

"Psh."

"Without you I'd be failing and grounded big time."

"Well I'm glad you're not."

"So do you wanna work together?"

"Of course I do."

He flashes a smile and you smile right back.

"So uh, your mom seems nice. But was there some tension going on between Dam and her or was I just imagining it?"

"Yeah they don't really get along."

"Well that sucks."

"Hey that's life."

"True."

"I'll be right back I'm gonna run to the lady's room real quick."

"I'll be here."

You slide out of out the booth and head into the bathroom. You check your make up, put a few touch ups then head back when accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry s- dad?"

You get a proper look and it is indeed your dad.

"Er, hey there kiddo."

"Uncle Spades, uncle Deuce, uncle Hearts?"

"Hey kid."

"Hello Aradia!"

"Hi girly."

"Dad were you spying on me? On my date?"

"Uh."

"Ar, Diamonds is your dad?"

"He's my god father but I call him dad."

"So are they your god uncles then?"

"Bingo. Dad how did you know I was here?"

"Damara called, said you were going on a date with this punk. So I was just making sure he was treatin you right."

"Well obviously as you can see I've been treatin her like a proper gentleman."

"So far."

"Dad can you please go?"

"Alright we're goin come on guys."

You watch them go while you sit back down with your face completely red. And of course your dad has to stop and say something to him, of course of course.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just wonderin how they were able to get a table."

"Well the mafia is well known by the employees here so they can walk in anytime to eat."

"Wait what? No way, they're part of the mafia?"

"Yep, most deadliest teachers ever."

"Wow, I guess I should stop bein such a crappy student then."

"They don't go after students they've had so don't worry."

You both laugh.

"Well that's a relief, also I'm bringing you home at nine thirty right?"

"Yeah if that's okay, I know my mom said whenever but..."

"I get'cha it's no problem."

"Thanks for understanding."

"I wouldn't want to get on your sisters bad side. Or not worse than I already am."

"Don't take it personally, she doesn't really like guys hanging around me in general."

"Right because of Tavs bro."

"Yeah..."

"So what happened exactly? I mean I only roughly heard what happened from Cro."

"There's not much to explain really, Rufioh cheated, she found out, got a broken heart then broke his bones."

"I was hopin that Cro was lyin about that part but apparently not."

"I wish."

You take a sip of your soda and he does the same.

"So I was thinkin maybe we could be in the talent show together, we could do these amazin magic tricks I've been practicin."

"That sounds awesome, are you going to teach me some then?"

"Course I am you need to know some too."

"Can't wait to learn."

You give him a big goofy grin because hey you can't help it, he makes you happy.

"So, um, will I be able to meet your real dad anytime soon?"

"No, sorry."

"Why?"

"It's just... He walked out on my mom and Damara while my mom was pregnant with me."

"Oh, god I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay you didn't know don't worry about it."

You both eventually finish your dinner and dessert and are finally leaving.

"Oh, it looks like we have just a bit of time left."

"Really?"

"Yep lucky us huh?"

"Definitely."

He opens the passenger side door and assists you inside although it isn't necessary. Then pops into the drivers side.

"So is there anythin you wanna do?"

"No plans in particular other than this."

"Okay well then I know somewhere we can go."

"Where?"

"I'm not tellin."

You sigh in defeat knowing that he really isn't going to say. He can certainly keep his mouth closed sometimes you'll give him that.

"Could you at least give me a hint?"

"It's outside."

"Well that's not helpful."

"You didn't say it had to."

"I didn't think I had to."

"Oh come on Ar you've know me long enough that you gotta know."

"I was hoping you'd throw me a bone for once."

"Nope."

It isn't too long before the car stops, holy god someone needs to teach him how to drive slower because it feel like he was going a hundred miles per hour.

"Who in the heck taught you how to drive and why do you even have a drivers license? Every time I'm in a car with you while you're driving it feels like you're going full speed."

"Well it's not full speed but I just hate goin slow it makes me feel like an old person or somethin."

"I'm gonna leave that with the other facts that are strange about you and move onto my question which is where are we?"

"It's this great spot to see the stars and stuff."

"Oh cool."

"Come on."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna lay on the hood."

"Aren't you gonna freak out over getting your clothes dirty like usual?"

You get out and join him.

"I got it washed earlier, I would never even think as to getting my clothes dirty."

"Well then when you come with me on my dig sites I'll be all filthy and do you know what the first thing I'm gonna do when I'm done for the day?"

"What?"

"Give you a big hug to share the love. And by love I mean dirt."

"Ar you better not I fuckin swear."

"Nope I'll walk into where ever we're staying at and get dirt all over you."

"Ar if you do I'll have to get you back."

"I would love to see that."

"Yeah well I'll think of somethin don't you worry."

"I won't."

"Worry."

You both can't help but laugh.

"Oh hey look its the big dipper."

"What where?"

"Right there."

"Where?"

"Gah right there!"

You decide to just take his own hand and point to it.

"Oh."

"Geez make me blow a gasket."

"How'd you see that?"

"It's easy for me, I love astronomy."

"Huh, I didn't know that you were into that stuff."

"Stars are pretty cool what can I say."

"Oh I have an idea."

He gets off the hood and gets back into the car.

"You better not freaking drive with me on here or I will kill you."

"No worries just puttin a little music on."

He gets back out and rejoins you back on the hood. You can hear Panic! At the disco and fun c'mon playing quietly. This is one of the corniest date ever. But eventually it ends when Eridan looks at his watch.

"We better get goin or you'll be late and I dunno about you but I don't want that happenin even though I don't wanna leave."

"Neither do I."

"How about I promise I take you back here again."

"I'll hold you to that promise mister Ampora."

You both get back into the car and you notice that this time he does drive slightly slower.

\------------------------------

"Thanks for such a great evening."

"It was my pleasure."

You two are in the middle of hugging goodbye when the front door opens. He let's go and takes a small step back.

"Uh, was just leavin, good night Ar. Night Dam."

"Good night."

"Hm. Boy not stupid as thought."

She shuts the door as after you.

"Dia have fun?"

"Yeah, it was pretty nice."

"Good I'm glad."

"I'm gonna head to bed and get changed. Good night."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Edit: edited, easier to read, less cringey. My apologies for the lack of updates! I'll try not to take too long again but if it happens then it can't be helped. If you want updates you can come and pester me at http://cutiesmith.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

It's Saturday morning and you wake up with a migraine. Gee fantastic. But today you're on a mission, you're on a mission to take Aradia on a date tonight. You've decided on taking her to this Italian restaurant, she's mentioned going there once with her family so at least you know she likes the food there. Now what should you wear when you ask her to dinner? Let's see. Hmmmm, no not khaki pants, not shorts, jeans? Maybe. Chinos? No. You guess jeans are the best way to go? And your purple and black plaid long sleeve shirt with black converses. Now that you've decided what to wear you go on your computer to look through your Tumblr and Email. It also seems you have a Pesterchum notification, it couldn't be Aradia because ten and she's already at work and she usually keeps her phone off.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: )(--Ey --Eridan!

Oh it's Feferi, man it's been a while since you two talked. You wonder what she could want.

CA: oh hey fef

CC: Finally you'r--E up! It s--E--Ems lik--E I )(av--En't talk--Ed to you in for--Ev--Er!

CA: uh huh

CC: W--E s)(ould )(ang out!

CA: i actually havve plans

CC: O)(, w--Ell wat--Er you doing?

CA: im gonna go shopping for a neww outfit and pick up some flowwers and hopefully do somethin tonight

CC: O)(! W--E can go s)(opping toget)(er lik--E old tim--Es! And w)(y ar--E you g--Etting flow--Ers?

CA: wwell uh you see im gonna ask this girl out

CC: You'r--E asking a gill out! Yay! W)(--Er--E do you plan on taking )(--Er?

CA: this italian restaurant she likes

CC: I know --Exactly w)(at w--E s)(ould buy you t)(--En! Also, ar--E you asking out t)(at gill you'v--E b--E--En )(anging out with lat--Ely?

CA: so youvve noticed me wwith her huh

CC: Of cours--E I )(av--E! You two n--Ev--Er l--Eav--E --Each ot)(--Ers sid--E! W)(o is s)(--E --Eactly? I'v--E n--Ev--Er notic--Ed )(--Er b--Efor--E.

CA: sols ex

CC: O)(! S)(--E's so pr--Etty!

CA: yeah shes awwesome

CC: W--Ell I'm sur--E s)(--E'll say y--Es!

CA: i hope so

CC: You'r--E a gr--Eat guy and I'm sur--E s)(--E knows t)(at or s)(--E wouldn't b--E )(anging around you now would s)(--E.

CA: good point wwell im gonna get dressed then go to the flowwer shop and i havve no idea wwhat kind to get

CC: )(m, w--Ell you can n--Ev--Er go wrong wit)( ros--Es!

CA: thanks fef

CC: No probl--Em!

CA: alright wwell im off but ill meet you at the mall after

CC: Okay! By--E!

CA: bye

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

Alright, lets do this.

\--------------------

With flowers in hand you walk into the library and to the front desk where you see two of your friends.

"Hey Ter hey Nep."

"Hello Eridan."

"Hi Eridan. Whats with the flowfurrs?"

"It's nothin, do you where Ar is?"

"Yeah she's near the back by the fantasy section helping some kid last time I checked. Are the flowfurrs furr her?"

"Maybe and thanks."

You know the library like the back of your hand so it's not difficult to find her. She has her back turn as she's putting away a stack of book, so you decide to surprise her by putting your hands over her eyes which does make her jump just slightly.

"Guess who?"

"Is it Eridan?"

"Ding ding ding you are correct and you win this bouquet of flowers."

"Aw thank you they're lovely."

"So are you."

You start to blush so you decide to hide it by putting the books away again.

"So you came just to give me flowers?"

"Well now that you mention it..."

"I knew it, whats the catch?"

"I was thinkin you and me could go on a date tonight."

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Are you kidding me Aa?"

You recognize that lisping voice any where. And suddenly Sollux appears out of nowhere.

"What the fuck are you doin here Sol."

"I was hanging out with my friend till you came along dipshit. And Aa I thought you said you weren't mad at me but now you're going out with this loser for revenge?"

"It's not revenge and I'm not mad. And a "friend" wouldn't care who I'm dating even if they hate them."

"Whatever I'm going to go hang with Ff."

As he leaves you see him flip you off and he drops the books he was carrying on to the floor and she proceeds to pick them up.

"Wow what a fuckin dick. I have half a mind to go kick his ass. Want me to Ar?"

"No it's okay, so where are we going?"

"Maggiano's Little Italy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remembered you said you haven't been there for a while so I thought it'd be nice."

"What time?"

"I was thinking around seven."

"You would do that to me wouldn't you, only giving me a little time to get ready."

"I made the reservations already so can't change the time now."

"How did you even do that so quick? Unless you planned this a month ago."

"My father."

"Well I look forward to tonight."

"Same here."

You let her get back to work and pull out your phone to tell Feferi the great news.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

CA: she said yes

CC: Yay! I'm )(appy for you --Eridan! 38D

CA: thanks fef

CC: I'm )(--Er--E at t)(--E mall by t)(--E way!

CA: ok cool im on my wway

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

\--------------------

"No no no this doesn't suite you either, let's go look for more suits."

"Fef this is what? The tenth suit you made me wear and you haven't liked any of them. I still like the first one I picked, I look hella classy in that one."

"Since when do you say hella!"

She's practically doubled over laughing.

"I was just tryin somefin new okay sheesh."

"Sorry sorry it just sounded funny when you said it."

"Whatever, how about this suit?"

"Hmm no no how aboooooooout this one?"

"No Fef that ones no good."

"Whale what about this one?"

"No, it's like we're on completely different pages here."

"Glub glub this one?"

You sigh, because at this pace you're never gonna find a suit.

"No, this one?"

"No."

This was obviously gonna take a while.

\--------------------

After about two hours of looking at clothes you buy a long sleeve black dress shirt, a black vest, a white tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. You didn't really want to go dressed in all black but you do look good in the outfit, especially with the white tie. You walk throught your front door and hope you don't run into your brother. But of course he sees you with your new suit.

"Hey chief what's with the new get-up?"

"None of your business Cro."

"Does it have anything to do with the reservations at that restaurant?"

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I tell you right?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright I have a date okay? Now leave me alone."

"A date huh? Who with?"

"Doesn't concern you so you don't need to know."

"It's with Damara's little sis isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Hey good for you chief, finally getting back in the dating game."

"Well I gotta get ready so would you kindly piss off."

You start making your way upstairs and of course he's following.

"Oh come on chief tell me the details, like where you're takin her."

"I'm takin her to Italian restaurant she likes."

"Oh come on you're not even gonna tell the name?"

"Nope. Be lucky I even told you what kind it was."

You attempt to shut your door but he really isn't going to stop bothering you it seems.

"Why? It's not like I'm gonna go to stock you on your date."

"I don't care I'm not tellin."

"Are you gonna wear a hat with that suit?" "Nah I can't really see myself in a hat. A suit and hat would look better on you anyways."

"You think so?"

"Yeah now leave."

"Okay I'll leave just because you said that."

"Thank you."

You quickly lock the door behind him in case he tries to change his mind.

\--------------------

Finally time passed and you're knocking on her door. And you're surprised when Damara or Aradia don't answer the door, but who you assume is her mother. You see a few features that they share like their hair but there are also obvious differences like their eyes. 

"Hello you must be my little girls date." 

"Yes I am and you must be miss Megido. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"My, such a gentleman just like your father." 

She knew your dad? 

"How do you know my father?" 

"We met back in high school then bumped into each other over the years." 

Out of the corner of your eye you can see Aradia walking down the stairs and holy wow she looks beautiful. 

"Wow, Ar you look gorgeous. Er, not that you didn't look gorgeous before but oh god I'm messing this up so bad already."

"Relax I know what you meant you're fine."

"Phew good."

"Nice suit by the way, I have the same one. Good thing I decided not to wear it or this would be awkward."

You both can't help but laugh which helped you relax a bit.

"Dia home nine thirty."

"Damara this is a date ease up on the poor kids, and I believe the curfew is my decision so have fun and come home as late as you want."

Well that's interesting, the mom is less protective than the sister.

"Thanks miss Megido. Are you ready to go Ar?"

"Yes I'm ready."

"Then off we go."

\--------------------

"Mm Ar thanks for suggesting the grilled salmon lemon and herb it's delicious."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Did you hear about the project we're gonna have in English?"

"Yeah, and I heard that we're going to have another project in history."

"Ugh Diamonds never let's up on the work does he?"

"Oh come on I think he's fair about how much we do."

"Easy for you to say, you're one of his favorite students, always turning in your homework while getting straight A's."

"You've been doing good too Eridan."

"Only because you've been grilling me about turning in my work and helping me."

"Psh."

"Without you I'd be failing and grounded big time."

"Well I'm glad you're not."

"So do you wanna work together?"

"Of course I do."

You flash a smile and you get a smile right back.

"So uh, your mom seems nice. But was there some tension going on between Dam and her or was I just imagining it?"

"Yeah they don't really get along."

"Well that sucks."

"Hey that's life."

"True."

"I'll be right back I'm gonna run to the lady's room real quick."

"I'll be here."

She slides out of out the booth and heads towards the bathroom. You pull out your phone and check your Tumblr. It isn't too long before she returns but she accidentally bumps into someone.

"I'm so sorry s- dad?"

DAD? Diamonds is her dad! Oh god you're so screwed, you've been insulting her father so much.

"Er, hey there kiddo."

"Uncle Spades, uncle Deuce, uncle Hearts?"

Oh god those are her uncles too.

"Hey kid."

"Hello Aradia!"

"Hi girly."

"Dad were you spying on me? On my date?"

"Uh."

"Ar, Diamonds is your dad?"

"He's my god father but I call him dad."

What a relief.

"So are they your god uncles then?"

"Bingo. Dad how did you know I was here?"

"Damara called, said you were going on a date with this punk. So I was just making sure he was treatin you right."

"Well obviously as you can see I've been treatin her like a proper gentleman."

"So far."

"Dad can you please go?"

"Alright we're goin come on guys."

They start leaving and Diamonds decides to have a private word with you.

"Hurt her and you'll have more than just the mafia to deal with."

Then he finally leaves. What does he mean you'll have more than mafia to deal with? What? Is it you or does stuff not make sense anymore?

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just wonderin how they were able to get a table."

"Well the mafia is well known by the employees here so they can walk in anytime to eat."

Mafia? They're the mafia? Well, you're probably gonna die right after graduation then.

"Wait what? No way, they're part of the mafia?"

"Yep, most deadliest teachers ever."

Okay now it makes sense.

"Wow, I guess I should stop bein such a crappy student then."

"They don't go after students they've had so don't worry."

You both laugh.

"Well that's a relief, also I'm bringing you home at nine thirty right?"

"Yeah if that's okay, I know my mom said whenever but..."

"I get'cha it's no problem."

"Thanks for understanding."

"I wouldn't want to get on your sisters bad side. Or not worse than I already am."

"Don't take it personally, she doesn't really like guys hanging around me in general."

"Right because of Tavs bro."

"Yeah..."

"So what happened exactly? I mean I only roughly heard what happened from Cro."

"There's not much to explain really, Rufioh cheated, she found out, got a broken heart then broke his bones."

"I was hopin that Cro was lyin about that part but apparently not."

"I wish."

She takes a sip of her soda and you do the same.

"So I was thinkin maybe we could be in the talent show together, we could do these amazin magic tricks I've been practicin."

"That sounds awesome, are you going to teach me some then?"

"Course I am you need to know some too."

"Can't wait to learn."

She gives you this adorable grin which makes you smile.

"So, um, will I be able to meet your real dad anytime soon?"

"No, sorry."

"Why?"

"It's just... He walked out on my mom and Damara while my mom was pregnant with me."

Oh god, Ho god you're such a dick oh god ffffuuuuck.

"Oh, god I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay you didn't know don't worry about it."

You both eventually finish your dinner and dessert and are finally leaving. You check the time and it appears you still have some left.

"Oh, it looks like we have just a bit of time left."

"Really?"

"Yep lucky us huh?"

"Definitely."

You open the passenger side door and assists her inside. Then you pop into the drivers side and start driving.

"So is there anythin you wanna do?"

"No plans in particular other than this."

"Okay well then I know somewhere we can go."

"Where?"

"I'm not tellin."

You know of the perfect place to go.

"Could you at least give me a hint?"

"It's outside."

"Well that's not helpful."

"You didn't say it had to."

"I didn't think I had to."

"Oh come on Ar you've know me long enough that you gotta know."

"I was hoping you'd throw me a bone for once."

"Nope."

It isn't too long before you reach your destination.

"Who in the heck taught you how to drive and why do you even have a drivers license? Every time I'm in a car with you while you're driving it feels like you're going full speed."

"Well it's not full speed but I just hate goin slow it makes me feel like an old person or somethin."

"I'm gonna leave that with the other facts that are strange about you and move onto my question which is where are we?"

"It's this great spot to see the stars and stuff."

"Oh cool."

"Come on."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna lay on the hood."

"Aren't you gonna freak out over getting your clothes dirty like usual?"

She gets out and joins you on the hood.

"I got it washed earlier, I would never even think as to getting my clothes dirty."

"Well then when you come with me on my dig sites I'll be all filthy and do you know what the first thing I'm gonna do when I'm done for the day?"

"What?"

"Give you a big hug to share the love. And by love I mean dirt."

"Ar you better not I fuckin swear."

"Nope I'll walk into where ever we're staying at and get dirt all over you."

"Ar if you do I'll have to get you back."

"I would love to see that."

"Yeah well I'll think of somethin don't you worry."

"I won't."

"Worry."

You both can't help but laugh.

"Oh hey look its the big dipper."

"What where?"

"Right there."

"Where?"

"Gah right there!"

She finally decides to just take your own hand and point to it.

"Oh."

"Geez make me blow a gasket."

"How'd you see that?"

"It's easy for me, I love astronomy."

"Huh, I didn't know that you were into that stuff."

"Stars are pretty cool what can I say."

"Oh I have an idea."

You hop off the hood and get back into the car.

"You better not freaking drive with me on here or I will kill you."

You get back out and rejoin her back on the hood. You can hear Panic! At the disco and fun c'mon with fun playing quietly. But eventually it ends when you look at your watch.

"We better get goin or you'll be late and I dunno about you but I don't want that happenin even though I don't wanna leave."

"Neither do I."

"How about I promise I take you back here again."

"I'll hold you to that promise mister Ampora."

You both get back into the car and you drive a bit slower this time.

\--------------------

"Thanks for such a great evening."

"It was my pleasure."

You two are in the middle of hugging goodbye when the front door opens. You let go and take a small step back.

"Uh, was just leavin, good night Ar. Night Dam."

"Good night."

As you leave you hear Damara say something but you don't quite catch it. You get back into your car and start her up when you get a Pesterchum notification?

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: you better not fuckiing hurt her or ii 2wear youll have more than damara to deal wiith.

CA: i plan on doin nothin of the sort noww if youll excuse me i wwas goin home and ar says i shouldnt text and drivve at the same time

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

Feels good to be able to do that to him. Two great things in one night, fantastic.

\--------------------

You're finally home you hope that your dad or brother aren't home but what a surprise, you bet they were waiting for you so they could interrogate you about your date.

"Ah, there's the lad. How did your date go with the little lassie?"

"You told him Cro?"

"Course I did he's pops. But I wanna know too so spill the beans."

"It was kinda crazy but good none the less."

"That's great, did ye kiss her?"

"No and she's not the kinda girl to kiss on the first date anyways."

"Or did kitten just not want to kiss you in particular?"

"She's not that kinda girl alright Cro? We had a fuckin great time okay and we hugged that's it I'm going to bed thanks for ruining everythin I hate you."

You storm off to your room and slam the door then flop onto the bed. No matter how irritating he can be nothing can really ruin your happiness right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Edit: edited, easier to read, less cringey. My apologies for the lack of updates! I'll try not to take too long again but if it happens then it can't be helped. If you want updates you can come and pester me at http://cutiesmith.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay so what tricks were you thinking about?" You two are at the library whispering because well Sunday an all. 

"Well I have a box for the Zing Zag Girl trick, what do you think about that?" "Yeah that sounds cool, I've been in one before it was awesome." "How'd you ever come across one of those?" "We're a very magic interested family so if there's a show somewhere about magic we'll be there." "So is there anything you wanna do? And don't worry if we don't have it I'll just buy it." "Hm, oh the linking ring trick would be cool, and the levitation trick would be awesome." "Do you know how to do that?" "Surprisingly yes, I might as well just be Criss Angel himself." "Ha cool, should we do the coffee into money trick as well?" "Yeah but we're going to need a clear cup then." "Okay we can do that, that's not too hard." "How about the old Harry Houdini box escape?" "Yes yes good thinkin." "Oh! Oh! We gotta do Paul Daniels trick The Chop Cup." "Definitely. What should we do about clothes?" "You're the fashionista not me, but could we do like, what magicians have worn forever?" "Well I was thinkin I could wear that and you could ya know, wear one of those red or black dresses." "Or I could wear the suit you could wear the dress, show off those legs." "You mean THESE legs?" He takes his legs out from under the table you two are sitting at and place them on your lap. 

"Yes, these legs indeed." "Go ahead, touch'em I know you wanna." "Was it that obvious?" "Are you bein sarcastic?" "Noooo." "Okay now I think you're bein sarcastic." "Reeeeally?" "Stop it Ar sarcasm is Vris' thing." "Nah babe I'm so cool that I can be sarcastic." You pull out the sunglasses that Dave Strider had given you, not his kind though, he said he didn't want these amazing shades that are his brothers so he gave them to you. "Wow did you really just do that? And did you call me babe?" You see him give you a cheeky smile and you wonder what's he got up his sleeve. "Yes I did, to both." "Haha yes!" He leans from his chair and hugs you while also making you two lean back in your chairs "Eridan stop or we'll-." And you both are now on the floor, and falling wasn't quiet either. You hope you two didn't cause too much of a disturbance. "Ow." "I was going to say fall but it appears we already have. Good job." "Sorry I was just happy you called me that." "That's great an all but that doesn't get me off the floor so can you perhaps let go so I can get up?" "Whoops, sorry Ar yeah here let me help." He gets off the floor and puts his chair back up then grabs your hand to help you up. Then you place your chair back and sit again. 

"Thanks." "Mhm, blargh how fuckin filthy is this floor god." You see him frantically trying to dust himself. "Calm down there is a guy that comes and cleans the floors so relax." He gives himself one last dust off and sits back down. "So I was thinkin that maybe I could wear a red cape and you could wear a purple one." "Ah wearing each others favorite color I see." "Yeah, that's a couplie thing to do right?" "Mhm." You give him a warm smile and then a kiss on the cheek, which causes him to blush. "I know what you're thinkin and no I'm not blushin." "Then why are your cheeks red huh?" "Okay maybe that was a lie." "Oh reeeeally." "Oh no not the sarcasm again." "Alright alright I'm done with it... For now." Since you're done with the sarcasm for now you decide to take off the awesome shades. "I'm glad you took those off they're so weird." "Le gasp, don't you insult my precious babies." "Le double gasp, am I not precious to you huh? Are the weird pointy sunglasses more important?" "... Maybe." "So if you had to save one of us you'd save the glasses or me?" "Same question for you with your own glasses." "Pf I'd save you of course then make you my seeing eye dog because you know I'm blind without them." "You certainly are, I can agree with you on that." "You didn't answer my question though, me or the glasses." "But these are irreplaceable shades and I look so cool in them." "Arrrr." "What are you now, a pirate?" You both try to laugh at quietly at that but you're failing. 

"I'll take that as you'd choose me." "Duh without any hesitation." "Yesss." "Do you really think I'd choose them over you?" "Yes." "Well I usually would but you're slightly in the more valuable region at the moment." "Gee, I really feel the love Ar." "Great babe keep it up for the both of us." "Makin me do all the work huh?" "What else did you expect." "Pf you kissed me so it's too late for that." "Dang it." "Heheh anyways, are there any other tricks we should do?" "Oh the trick where you pull out someone's front teeth and place them back." "Ew Ar that's disgusting." "Then I'll do it I have no problem with it." "Ar you have no fear of anythin do you?" "Nope unlike you mister; I can stand to have dirt on me or can't even deal with something that I could get germs from." "Ouch Ar that hurt." "Well whose fault is that huh." "Burned. Whoops." "Furrezi shoosh or they'll hear us." "I think we have some company." "It appears so. Terezi, Nepeta, come out with your hands up." "Aw man, we're the ones being served justice." "Oh nooo." "Ter, Nep what were you doin?" "Well we weren't stocking you like pray if that's what you're assuming." "Try again." "Okay maybe we were watching but but it was beclaws I love seeing my ship canon." "And I also came because I thought it'd be funny to see Eridan freaking out every second." "You two are just so cute together though it makes me aggressive and I feel like I could take down an entire army hehehe." "Nep I've never seen this side of you and it terrifies me." "Good you should be." "Did you guys enjoy watching us while it lasted?" "Yes it was great fun, especially when you guys fell on the floor." "That was purrobably my fafurrite part." "Well go a head and take a seat guys." "Thanks." "Thank you." Nepeta pulls a chair up on the other side of you then Terezi takes the other chair and moves Eridan out of the way so she sits next to you. 

"Ter what the fuck." "Sorry not sorry." "Ugh move so I can sit back with Ar." "Nope." "So have you two love birds been thinking about purrom?" "I think you should do what Aradia suggested with you wearing a dress Eridan it'd be hilarious." "Ter I'm not doin that." "Come on Eridan I'll go with you and even buy you one of those corsages." You, Terezi, and Nepeta can't help but laugh while Eridan crosses his arms with a very unamused face. "Gravity cat's not amused." That remark from Nepeta only makes you guys spiral into further uncontrollable laughter. "It's not that funny, and anyways what are you two doin for prom? Anyone in mind?" "Well, I wanted to ask Karkitty but I don't know." "And I haven't really thought about it. So Aradia who are you going with?" "I was hoping for this one guy to ask me to go with him but he hasn't said anything. What about you Eridan?" "I've my eye on this dame and was planning on asking her here soon." "Well you better ask quick ladies do not like to be kept waiting." "Furrezi's right, better make your move Ampurra." "Geez can you two get any pushier?" "Oh yeah a whole lot more pushy." "Oi, so Ar, will you go to prom with me?" "Hmmmm I don't think so." "Arrrr." "You're a pirate again I see." "Ar come on go with me." "I was don't worry, there's no one else I'd rather go with." "Good good." "So Aradia, we were all thinking about going and getting our dresses together wanna come?" "Aradia Aradia you must come! It would make me a very happy kitty." "Yeah I'll go." "I just hope Vriska doesn't start anything up." "Course she will she's Vris. Should I come along just in case she tries to start anything with you Ar? I could also help you find a dress since you even said I'm a fashionista an all, oh me and Kan could be like the fashionista duo." "Oh god you and Kanaya trying to get me to wear a million dresses? Why not just kill me now." "Let's face it Aradia everyone's gonna try and get you to try and wear a dress anyways." "So is it just gonna be us five? Or is Rose and Jade coming too?" "Just us five unless Eridan really does come but I don't think so." "Hold onto that thought Ter I'm being pestered." "I'm going to continue the conversation anyways. But yeah just us." "Okay cool." "Eridan who's pestering you?" Nepeta tries to lean of the table and look at his phone but he's too far for her to see the tiny screen. 

"It doesn't matter, on a totally unrelated note, Ar are you free tonight?" "Asking her to go on another date already? Desperate much?" "It's not really a fuckin date Ter, Fef wants to meet Ar which is way over due so Fef wants to have a dinner with me, Ar, and Sol at her house." "Oh, yeah I'm free I'll just tell Damara I'll be at her house or she'll get frantic if she doesn't know where I am." "Cool I'll text her back." He picks his phone back up and starts texting once again. "You haven't met Fefurri Aradia?" "I can't say I have." "Hm." "You'll love her Ar don't worry. Er, well I hope you don't love her love but agh." "Hehehe I'm glad to see the Eridan freaking out train still hasn't left the station." "Shoosh your mouth Ter." Terezi then puts her finger to her lips multiple times. "Shoosh mouth shoosh." "Har har har Ter." "Guys guys it appears he does have a sense of humor shhh don't scare it away." "Ha. Ha. Gee Ter you're on fire today." "I'm not on fire you liar." "I'm not gonna even respond to that." "Just did." "Ter what's your beef with me today huh?" "Nothing." "Uh, so for the dinner is it goning to be fancy or just like a pizza dinner or?" "Knowing Fef she's gonna go all out, so yeah I'd say fancy." "Okay well I know what I'm going to wear." "What are you wearin Ar?" "No don't tell him so he gets really annoyed." "NO AR don't listen to Ter she's goin crazy tell me." "No no don't tell him shh." "Ar tell me come on I'm your boyfriend." "Oh trying to use the boyfriend card huh? That's not fair, I'll just use the 'been friends longer than you've been dating this joker' card. Come on Nepeta help me out here." "I vote that you should listen to Furrezi and not tell Eridan." "I vote for that too." "Arrrr!" "The votes have been tallied and it's three against one. Sorry not sorry." "Gah! Geez Ter what is your beef with me for real." "I like pork." "Then how come I've seen you eat like, hamburgers and stuff." "I like pork better." You suddenly feel your phone vibrate, you wonder what it could be. 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

CA: ar come on tell me what youre wwearin and also i thought you usually havve your phone off

Was he actually pestering you when Terezi and Nepeta are right here? 

AA: i usually d0 but s0metimes i just put it in sleep m0de if i was using it earlier

CA: so wwearin wwhat are you

AA: y0u d0 realize that nepeta and terezi are sitting next t0 me and theyre l00king at the screen s0 theyre watching us text

CA: ter nep get your filthy eyes off the screen

AA: NOP3 >:] we can s33 all we want ampurra

"Why do you two not want me to know!" "Because it's fun watching you squirm."

CA: wwell talk later

AA: 0kie d0kie

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

"You guys can be so cruel sometimes." "Just to you." "Gee aren't I special then." "You indeed are." "I'll get you two ladies back for this but at the present moment I must go." "Where are you going mister hipster man." "Stop callin me that Ter I've told you like a billion times I hate it and it's none of your business where I'm goin." "Well how about you tell your girlfriend instead of me, I'll get the information out of her." "Okay I'm tellin Ar but Ar you have to promise you won't tell." "No don't make her purromise!" "Why?" "She keeps all her promises no matter how ridiculous they are." "Oh really now?" "What can I say? I'm a woman of my word." "Then promise me Ar." "I promise." "No Aradia what have you done!" "Meh, it's kinda fair to be honest." "Bleh." Eridan gets close and starts to whisper. "I'm gonna go home and do some stuff." "Okay well have fun." "Thanks Ar, see ya ladies." "Hate you Eridan." "Hate you too Ter, stay vengful." Once he's gone you all resume the conversation. "Suit?" "Suit." "I knew it." "So I'm assuming that both of you have met Feferi?" "Yeah we have." "What's she like? Should I know anything in advance?" "No not really." "Alright just checking." "Speaking of checking, I just checked the time and looks like we gotta start working again." "Ugh, back to the computers, good luck up here Aradia." "Thanks." You get back to what you were originally doing which was putting away the books of course.

\---------------------

After many many hours you are finally home.

"Mom, Damara, I'm ho-oooome." "Hey sweetie welcome home, where've you been all day?" "You'd know if talk daughter." "Damara you know I'm not here all the time and I don't exactly get to talk with you girls." "あなたが時間を作る必要があります。あなたも、彼女を知らない。または私に。" (You must you make the time. You do not even know her. Or me)

"Damara you know I don't know what you're saying most of the time, I can only pick out certain words like I could with your dad. I wish he never talked Japanese. I don't even know how you and Aradia learned it." "もちろんそんなことはない。" (Of course not.)

"Well where were you sweets." "I was at work, I work at the library." "Oh, is it hard?" "No not really, I know my way around the best so I just put away the books and help people." "Doesn't sound like the kind of job I thought you'd have. Sounds like you'd be bored to death and I know you like adventure and exciting things." "It's nice, calm and relaxing yeah it's not super exciting but it's a great job that I do with my friends." "Which friends work with you?" "Terezi and Nepeta." "Ah, Pyrope and Leijon, good kids." "Yep they're awesome but I can't stay for dinner." "Again?" "Mhm as much as I love eating macaroni and cheese, I've gotten another dinner invitation." "バイ誰？" (By whom?) 

"Feferi Peixes." "Peixes." Your mom spat the name with venom and has a slight look of disgust on face, has something happened between her and Feferis' family? "Something wrong mom?" "Peixes and Megidos have had bad pasts with each other." "それは本当だ。" (That's true.)

"Well nothing bad has happened between me and her and she sounds pretty nice so maybe I'll be spared?" "That's good that she's nice so maybe. " "あなたが彼女と一緒に夕食を食べているとにかくどうしてですか？" (It is, anyways why are you eating dinner with her?)

"She and Eridan have been friends forever like Sollux and I and I've never met her, and since Eridan's my boyfriend an all, they both think it's about time I've met her." "Well, by all means go ahead and go, have fun." "Thanks mom." You start heading to your room when you're being followed by your sister. "私はあなたとたむろすることができるでしょうか？" (Will I be able to hang out with you?) "Of course."

You pull down the ladder and you two go up into your room. You walk over to your dresser while Damara brings the ladder back up which closes the hatch. "ありがとう。" (Thank you.) "It's all good, I know you can't really stand mom." "真。" (True.) "I'm assuming that you've gotten your schedule changed for this week so you work during the day." "そうです。" (That's right.)

You open up your wardrobe closet that was left in your room before you moved in, it was an obvious antique and a very nice one at that. You keep your suit and some of your rather important things in it. You take it and hold it in front of you in the mirror. "Hm." "あなたはそれを着ている？" (You're wearing it?) "Yep." "ちょうど夕食のため？" (Just for dinner?) "Well Eridan said everyone would all dressed up so and you only make a first impression once." "感動させる服装をしないでください。あなたは、あなたでなければなりません。あなたは素晴らしいですから。彼女はそれが気に入らないなら、あなたは残すことができます。" (Please do not dress to impress. You must be you. Because you are great. If she does not like it, you can leave)

"Aw, thanks sis." You give her a hug and put the suit away. You open your dresser and ponder about what you should wear when Damara starts rummaging through them. She picks out your white short sleeve v-neck shirt, your black sleeveless cardigan vest, and your mango red denim shorts. Then she grabs your black flat closed toe shoes and your white fedora. "I haven't worn this combo in forever, I wonder why? It was my favorite." "私が知っている。私は思い出した。" (I know. I remember.) "Thank you, now could you turn around for just a second?" She nods her head and walks a few steps away and turns around.

You get dressed and you could use an accessory or two. "Damara you can turn back around now." And as you say that she turns and sits on the bed. You keep your ram necklace on and you put on the three rings your mom and sister got you along with the one you got to choose. You put on the one you choose which is an hour glass shape that is sliver with two red gems on each side of the hourglass, the one Damara got you is more of a classic rectangular red gem as well of the top of the sliver ring, the one your mom got you has small gems all around the ring and is also silver. You put each one on a different finger on the same hand. "いいねぇ。" (Good idea.) "What is?" "これらのリングを身に着けています。彼らは良いことができます。" (These rings you are wearing. They can be good.) "Good for what?" "ファイティング。" (Fighting.) "Damara I hopefully won't have to fight anyone." "うまくいけば。" (Hopefully.) "Wanna watch Black Butler while we wait?" "うん！" (Yup!) You pull out your laptop and login into Netflix. You two had just finished season one and you're absolutely excited to see the new season. You grab your ear buds and begin watching the new season.

You just finish episode two when you hear the doorbell go off. "Noooooo I don't wanna go yet I wanna watch more." "来る。私はドアにあなたを歩いていく。" (Come. I will walk you to the door.) "Okay." You two go down the ladder and down the stairs where you see a very plain Eridan, he wasn't all fancied up like you thought he'd be. Just a simple long sleeve plain purple v neck shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans and his scarf. "Hey Ar." "Hello." "Hi misses Megido, Damara." "Hiya." "Ampora." 'Well I'll be back later I suppose." "Have fun." "幸運。" (Good luck.) "Thanks." Together you walk to his car and get in. "What'd she say?" "Good luck." "Good luck? Why good luck?" "Don't worry about it. And I just want to say I am very very surprised that you look like a normal person." "Water you talkin about Ar?" "Did you just say water?" "No no no of course not. Yes." "Pffff why?" "It's a thing I do with Fef sometimes it's ridiculous water related puns." "Oh yeah I know what you're talking about, me and Sollux do stuff like that sometimes." "Really? What puns do you use?" "Death related stuff, like when I said good morning I'd usually say good mourning instead, and of corpse." "We're complete nerds aren't we." "Well I'm not but I don't know about you." "Hey!" "I'm just kidding I know I am. But that doesn't explain why you aren't all dressed up." "I don't know why so you wouldn't be able to ask me." "You're being fishy." "I sea what you did there. But like I said can't tell ya." "Mhm turtley man dolphinately for sharks." "Ar you're killin me here with these jokes." "I'm not doing it on porpoise." "Oh my god." "Okay I'm done until I think of more." "Thank god." "Yeah thank cod." "Ar you're killin me." "Krilling you huh." "I think you and Fef will get along just fine." You hope so, you don't know what has happened between your families but things will go okay. Right?

\---

You're there and Eridan just rang the door bell. Oh it's quite nice, it's one of those that go on forever though. Not long after it stops, a very happy peppy girl answers. She's wearing a cocktail dress that's black at the top and green at the bottom along with a light blue cloth wrapped around her waist. Nice.

"Hey Erifin! Hi Aradia! It's so nice to finally meet you!" "Hello." "Hey Fef." Without any warning you're being hugged tightly so you hug back. "It's nice to meet you too Feferi." "Well don't be strangers come in come in! But please leave your shoes by the door, my mom's a real stickler about that." You slip off your shoes and follow her further into the large luxurious house. It looked bigger than Eridans' house if that's even possible. "I like your house it's very nice." "Thank you so much! I really am glad we finally meet! Eridan has told me so much about you!" "Oh really now?" You shoot him a quick glance but he just smiles helplessly. "It was good things don't worry Ar there's only good things to say anyways." "Aw! You two are just so cute!" You start blushing and they just giggle. "Ar is pretty adorable I must say." "Oh hush you're mouth you're doing this on purpose." "It's your fault for blushin so easily." "Mhm yeah sure it is." "Hehe! Well Eridan could you show Aradia to the kitchen? I'll be right back I just have to do somefin." "Yeah come on Ar." She heads towards the stairs and you follow Eridan through a white swinging door to see Sollux failing to pull a pan out of the oven.

"Sollux you always were worthless when it came to helping in the kitchen." You take one of the oven mits and pull out the pan then put it onto the oven top. "Thanks Aa." "Sol." "Ed." "Sol." "Ed." "Aradia!" You see them both crack a smile since they get the Spongebob reference you were trying to make from the episode where Plankton goes on a date with Mister. Krabs' mom. "Nice Aa." "Why thank you." "Okay I'm back! Sorry just forgot to do something, and thank you Sollux for taking out the rolls!" "He didn't Ar did." "Uh, well it doesn't matter the rolls are safe haha." "Well thank you!" "Yeah no problem." "Well, grab a plate! There's plenty of delicious food!"

Everything looked so good, there's green beans, peas, broccoli, and cheese that could go with it that you obviously take, corn, mashed potatoes, rolls, and for the main course brisket. You take some of everything because it all looks so good. "So, Aradia, graduation's coming up!" "It sure is." "What are you going to try and become after highschool?" Sollux and Eridan answer for you in unison. "She wants to become an archeologist." "Oh well that's cool! May I ask why?" "I love digging holes and finding things from the past, like seeing the bones from a creature that doesn't exist anymore or finding remains from an ancient civilization would be amazing. What are you going to do?" "Well I want to be a marine biologist." "That's cool the ocean is quite the mysterious thing." "I know right! If only we could learn everything about it." "That would be awesome but take out some of the mystery of life at the same time ya know? Because there's just so much we don't know." "Very true! So what kind of shows are you into?" "Anime is good, cartoons yep haha my taste in shows is a bit random." "What kind of random shows are we talking about?" "The Ghost Whisperer, Seinfeld, just random shows that have no relation at all." "Well that just means you have more than one interest and are open to different things!" "Never thought of it that way, what kind of shows do you watch?" "Mostly just fashion shows like Project Runway but I also like to watch cooking shows every now and then like Cupcake Wars." "That's cool, I bet you must know a lot about fashion and food then huh?" "Yep!"

You're about half way through dinner when you see Feferi nudge Sollux with her elbow, and with a sigh he starts to speak. "So Ed what do you wanna do." "Become president or take over my fathers company." Suddenly an older girl with long braids walks in.

"Yo don't mind me just grabbing somefin to snack on." "Hey Meenah." "Sup Ampora. Who's the chick?" "That is my girlfriend." "Hello." "Wow gillfin huh? At least one of you can get a lady. You look familiar, do you have any relation with the Megidos?" "Yes, in fact I am one haha. My older sister is Damara." "Well at least you speak English. Why does she speak Japanese anyways?" "Um, I think my mom mentioned her learning it from my dad." "Oh yeah? Then how come you don't speak it?" "私やる。" (I do.) "Oh ship." "Yep haha." "How'd you learn? Did your pop teach you too?" "Uh, well no, I learned it from her because I wanted to be able understand my sister." "Huh. Well I'll get out of all your hair. Laters." She grabs something out of the pantry then leaves.

"Sorry about that!" "It's all good don't sweat it." "So Sol. Ditto for you." "Programmer or game tester something like that." "So nothin productive." "At least I'm not a power hungry maniac." "Woah haha come on now guys let's not let things get out of hand." "But Aa he started it." "I was just statin my opinion." "I don't even know why she's dating you." "And I don't know why Fef is datin YOU." "Eridan come on that's enough." They're both standing up leaning over the table to get into each others so you try to sit him back down. "Jealous?" "Why would I be fuckin jealous!" "Because she said yes to me and not you. You fucking stuck up hipster prick snob!" "Sollux that's enough! Aradia maybe we should do something together another time, you guys should probably go before things get out of hand." "Yeah sounds good, Sollux or Eridan can give you my pesterchum or something." "Alright." You're literally pulling Eridan away from Sollux while Feferi tries to talk with him. You slip on your shoes and you two are out the door and once again back in his car. "Well that was fun." "Ar I'm sorry I'm real real sorry." "I know it's okay." "Just so hard to not be in murder rage mode when I'm around Sol." "It's okay, really. I get that you two can't stand each other." "God I fuck everythin up, I'm sorry Ar." "Eridan it's okay everything is okay, you don't mess everything up please don't be sad." "You're not mad?" "No I'm not mad, I know it wasn't intentional for the argument to happen." "I really was tryin to be good it just slipped." "I know I could tell." "Well I'll just take you home then. Again I'm real sorry Ar." "Alright and it's okay."

"Damara!"

Oh dear, that doesn't sound good. You silently shut the door and observe the argument happening. "なぜ？ここで仕事見つけう！滞在！あなたの娘のためにここに滞在し。" (Why not? Here you will find work! Stay! Stay for your daughter.) "English! Speak English for gods sake!" "Why leave? Should stay! Work home be with Dia she love you." "I.. My job requires me to travel all the time. I'm not quitting it and finding another job." "Missed much lives because job. What even job? Stay. Dia last year most gone." A silence follows. You decide while things have settled down for the moment you might as well announce you're home. You open the door and pretend like you just came inside. "Hi I'm home." "Oh, hi honey, back so soon?" "Yeah it was cut short by attempt of violence." "What? Did the Peixes girl try to start something with you sweety?" "No no it was Eridan and Sollux, they sorta have a hard time trying to not kill each other." "Oh I see." "Yep so Feferi and I are probably going to do something without them next time." "That's probably a good idea if that's how they act around each other." "Mhm." "So nothing bad happened between you two though right?" "Right, she seems nice." "That's good honey." "Well I'll be up in my room if you need me ma. Damara are you coming up?" "はい、お願いします。" (Yes, please.)

You and Damara head up into your room and you pull out your laptop so you two can continue watching Black Butler "だから、何、何も起こらなかった？本当？" (So, what, nothing happened? Really?) "No, like I said, everything was fine the boys were the problem." "そうですか。" (I see.)

After a few hours of Black Butler you two decide to call it a night since you have school tomorrow. "Good night." "夜。" (Night.) She goes down the steps and you pull the ladder back up. You change into your pajamas and get into bed. Today wasn't a bad day, it was pretty nice. One thing you couldn't get out of your mind though was back when Sollux said 'she said yes to me and not to you'. You hadn't pressed Eridan about it because it shouldn't be that hard to figure out, he had asked her to be his girlfriend before. You wonder if he still had any feelings for her. That thought made your heart hurt. What if you're just second best? What if... No come on lets not play the 'what if' game right now. You try your best to rid of these thoughts and think of something else. After awhile you finally drift off into dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Hope you enjoyed, this is especially for Pickapon! The ending took an unexpected turn for me as I wrote stuff going on and how I'm feeling in my own relationship. Heh.. Also the next chapters may not be here for a while which I apologize about.))


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay so what tricks were you thinking about?"

You two are at the library whispering because well Sunday an all.

"Well I have a box for the Zing Zag Girl trick, what do you think about that?" "Yeah that sounds cool, I've been in one before it was awesome." "How'd you ever come across one of those?" "We're a very magic interested family so if there's a show somewhere about magic we'll be there." "So is there anything you wanna do? And don't worry if we don't have it I'll just buy it." "Hm, oh the linking ring trick would be cool, and the levitation trick would be awesome." "Do you know how to do that?" "Surprisingly yes, I might as well just be Criss Angel himself." "Ha cool, should we do the coffee into money trick as well?" "Yeah that'll be cool." "How about the old Harry Houdini box escape?" "Yes yes good thinkin." "Oh! Oh! We gotta do Paul Daniels trick The Chop Cup." "Definitely. What should we do about clothes?" "You're the fashionista not me, but could we do like, what magicians have worn forever?" "Well I was thinkin I could wear that and you could ya know, wear one of those red or black dresses." "Or I could wear the suit you could wear the dress, show off those legs." "You mean THESE legs?" You take your legs out from under the table you two are sitting at and place them on her lap. 

"Yes, these legs indeed." "Go ahead, touch'em I know you wanna." "Was it that obvious?" "Are you bein sarcastic?" "Noooo." "Okay now I think you're bein sarcastic." "Reeeeally?" "Stop it Ar sarcasm is Vris' thing." "Nah babe I'm so cool that I can be sarcastic." She pulls out these weird anime triangle sunglasses puts them on. "Wow did you really just do that? And did you call me babe?" You give a slight smile. "Yes I did, to both." "Haha yes!" You just can't contain your happiness from being called that stupid little name. "Eridan stop or we'll-." And you both are now on the floor, the dirty disgusting floor. Like you don't even know how many people have walked here in the shoes they've worn god knows where. "Ow." "I was going to say fall but it appears we already have. Good job." "Sorry I was just happy you called me that." "That's great an all but that doesn't get me off the floor so can you perhaps let go so I can get up?" "Whoops, sorry Ar yeah here let me help." You get off the floor and put your chair back up then grab her hand to help her up. Then she places chair back and sits again.

"Thanks." "Mhm, blargh how fuckin filthy is this floor god." You try to dust yourself off. "Calm down there is a guy that comes and cleans the floors so relax." You give yourself one last dust off and sits back down. "So I was thinkin that maybe I could wear a red cape and you could wear a purple one." "Ah wearing each others favorite color I see." "Yeah, that's a couplie thing to do right?" "Mhm." She gives you a warm smile and then a kiss on the cheek, which causes you to blush. "I know what you're thinkin and no I'm not blushin." "Then why are your cheeks red huh?" "Okay maybe that was a lie." "Oh reeeeally." "Oh no not the sarcasm again." "Alright alright I'm done with it... For now." Then she finally decides to take off the weird shades. "I'm glad you took those off they're so weird." "Le gasp, don't you insult my precious babies." "Le double gasp, am I not precious to you huh? Are the weird pointy sunglasses more important?" "... Maybe." "So if you had to save one of us you'd save the glasses or me?" "Same question for you with your own glasses." "Pf I'd save you of course then make you my seeing eye dog because you know I'm blind without them." "You certainly are, I can agree with you on that." "You didn't answer my question though, me or the glasses." "But these are irreplaceable shades and I look so cool in them." "Arrrr." "What are you now, a pirate?" You both share a somewhat quiet enough laugh.

"I'll take that as you'd choose me." "Duh without any hesitation." "Yesss." "Do you really think I'd choose them over you?" "Yes." "Well I usually would but you're slightly in the more valuable region at the moment." "Gee, I really feel the love Ar." "Great babe keep it up for the both of us." "Makin me do all the work huh?" "What else did you expect." "Pf you kissed me so it's too late for that." "Dang it." "Heheh anyways, are there any other tricks we should do?" "Oh the trick where you pull out someone's front teeth and place them back." "Ew Ar that's disgusting." "Then I'll do it I have no problem with it." "Ar you have no fear of anythin do you?" "Nope unlike you mister; 'I can stand to have dirt on me or can't even deal with something that I could get germs from'." "Ouch Ar that hurt." "Well whose fault is that huh." "Burned. Whoops." "Furrezi shoosh or they'll hear us." "I think we have some company." "It appears so. Terezi, Nepeta, come out with your hands up." "Aw man, we're the ones being served justice." "Oh nooo." "Ter, Nep what were you doin?" "Well we weren't stocking you like pray if that's what you're assuming." "Try again." "Okay maybe we were watching but but it was beclaws I love seeing my ship canon." "And I also came because I thought it'd be funny to see Eridan freaking out every second." "You two are just so cute together though it makes me aggressive and I feel like I could take down an entire army hehehe." "Nep I've never seen this side of you and it terrifies me." "Good you should be." "Did you guys enjoy watching us while it lasted?" "Yes it was great fun, especially when you guys fell on the floor." "That was purrobably my fafurrite part." "Well go a head and take a seat guys." "Thanks." "Thank you." Nepeta pulls a chair up on the other side of Aradia then Terezi takes the other chair and moves you out of the way so she sits next to Aradia as well.

"Ter what the fuck." "Sorry not sorry." "Ugh move so I can sit back with Ar." "Nope." "So have you two love birds been thinking about purrom?" "I think you should do what Aradia suggested with you wearing a dress Eridan it'd be hilarious." "Ter I'm not doin that." "Come on Eridan I'll go with you and even buy you one of those corsages." Aradia, Terezi, and Nepeta laugh while you cross your arms with a very unamused face. "Gravity cat's not amused." That remark from Nepeta only makes them spiral into further uncontrollable laughter. "It's not that funny, and anyways what are you two doin for prom? Anyone in mind?" "Well, I wanted to ask Karkitty but I don't know." "And I haven't really thought about it. So Aradia who are you going with?" "I was hoping for this one guy to ask me to go with him but he hasn't said anything. What about you Eridan?" "I've my eye on this dame and was planning on asking her here soon." "Well you better ask quick ladies do not like to be kept waiting." "Furrezi's right, better make your move Ampurra." "Geez can you two get any pushier?" "Oh yeah a whole lot more pushy." "Oi, so Ar, will you go to prom with me?" "Hmmmm I don't think so." "Arrrr." "You're a pirate again I see." "Ar come on go with me." "I was don't worry, there's no one else I'd rather go with." "Good good." "So Aradia, we were all thinking about going and getting our dresses together wanna come?" "Aradia Aradia you must come! It would make me a very happy kitty." "Yeah I'll go." "I just hope Vriska doesn't start anything up." "Course she will she's Vris. Should I come along just in case she tries to start anything with you Ar? I could also help you find a dress since you even said I'm a fashionista an all, oh me and Kan could be like the fashionista duo." "Oh god you and Kanaya trying to get me to wear a million dresses? Why not just kill me now." "Let's face it Aradia everyone's gonna try and get you to try and wear a dress anyways." "So is it just gonna be us five? Or is Rose and Jade coming too?" "Just us five unless Eridan really does come but I don't think so." "Hold onto that thought Ter I'm being pestered." "I'm going to continue the conversation anyways. But yeah just us." "Okay cool."

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: )(i -Eridan!

CA: oh hey fef wwhats up

CC: Not)(ing muc)(, I was wond-Ering if mayb-E you and aradia could com-E ov-Er for dinn-Er tonig)(t! I'v-E r-Ealiz-Ed it's ridiculous t)(at w-E )(av-En't m-Et! And I t)(oug)(t w-E could be fronds!

CA: oh so you wanna meet ar

CC: Y-Es! Lik-e I said it's ridiclous )(ow w-E h)(av-En't m-Et y-Et!

CA: ill ask and see if she has anyfin goin on tonight

CC: Okay!

"Eridan who's pestering you?" Nepeta tries to lean of the table and look at your phone but you're too far for her to see the tiny screen.

"It doesn't matter, on a totally unrelated note, Ar are you free tonight?" "Asking her to go on another date already? Desperate much?" "It's not really a fuckin date Ter, Fef wants to meet Ar which is way over due so Fef wants to have a dinner with me, Ar, and Sol at her house." "Oh, yeah I'm free I'll just tell Damara I'll be at her house or she'll get frantic if she doesn't know where I am." "Cool I'll text her back." 

CA: shes free

CC: Goodi-E!

CA: im just makin sure sols not gonna be there is he

CC: W-Ell of cours-E! It could b-E a gr-Eat oppurtunity for you two to g-Et to know -Eac)( ot)(-Er mor-E! Mayb-E you two could -Ev-En b-Eco-E fronds too!

CA: highly doubt that fef wwe nevver havve and wwe nevver wwill

CC: Com-E on -Eridan! Don't say t)(at!

CA: but its so true so utterly and completely true fef

CC: -Eridan pl-Eas-E try and g-Et along for m-E?

CA: ill try but if he starts somethin up then obviously stuff is gonna go dowwn

CC: -Eridan. 38l

CA: ill be on my best behavvior

CC: Good! T)(ank you! I'll s-Ea you lat-Er!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

"You haven't met Fefurri Aradia?" "I can't say I have." "Hm." "You'll love her Ar don't worry. Er, well I hope you don't love her love but agh." "Hehehe I'm glad to see the Eridan freaking out train still hasn't left the station." "Shoosh your mouth Ter." Terezi then puts her finger to her lips multiple times. "Shoosh mouth shoosh." "Har har har Ter." "Guys guys it appears he does have a sense of humor shhh don't scare it away." "Ha. Ha. Gee Ter you're on fire today." "I'm not on fire you liar." "I'm not gonna even respond to that." "Just did." "Ter what's your beef with me today huh?" "Nothing." "Uh, so for the dinner is it goning to be fancy or just like a pizza dinner or?" "Knowing Fef she's gonna go all out, so yeah I'd say fancy." "Okay well I know what I'm going to wear." "What are you wearin Ar?" "No don't tell him so he gets really annoyed." "NO AR don't listen to Ter she's goin crazy tell me." "No no don't tell him shh." "Ar tell me come on I'm your boyfriend." "Oh trying to use the boyfriend card huh? That's not fair, I'll just use the 'been friends longer than you've been dating this joker' card. Come on Nepeta help me out here." "I vote that you should listen to Furrezi and not tell Eridan." "I vote for that too." "Arrrr!" "The votes have been tallied and it's three against one. Sorry not sorry." "Gah! Geez Ter what is your beef with me for real." "I like pork." "Then how come I've seen you eat like, hamburgers and stuff." "I like pork better." You sneak out your phone in a desperate attempt to find out what she's wearing.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

CA: ar come on tell me what youre wwearin and also i thought you usually havve your phone off

AA: i usually d0 but s0metimes i just put it in sleep m0de if i was using it earlier

CA: so wwearin wwhat are you

AA: y0u d0 realize that nepeta and terezi are sitting next t0 me and theyre l00king at the screen s0 theyre watching us text

CA: ter nep get your filthy eyes off the screen

AA: NOP3 >:] we can s33 all we want ampurra

"Why do you two not want me to know!" "Because it's fun watching you squirm."

CA: wwell talk later

AA: 0kie d0kie

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA]

"You guys can be so cruel sometimes." "Just to you." "Gee aren't I special then." "You indeed are." "I'll get you two ladies back for this but at the present moment I must go." "Where are you going mister hipster man." "Stop callin me that Ter I've told you like a billion times I hate it and it's none of your business where I'm goin." "Well how about you tell your girlfriend instead of me, I'll get the information out of her." "Okay I'm tellin Ar but Ar you have to promise you won't tell." "No don't make her purromise!" "Why?" "She keeps all her promises no matter how ridiculous they are." "Oh really now?" "What can I say? I'm a woman of my word." "Then promise me Ar." "I promise." "No Aradia what have you done!" "Meh, it's kinda fair to be honest." "Bleh." You get close and start to whisper. "I'm gonna go home and do some stuff." "Okay well have fun." "Thanks Ar, see ya ladies." "Hate you Eridan." "Hate you too Ter, stay vengful."You get up from the table and make your way out of the cold, dusty old library and back into the warmth of the outside but you're quickly into your car once again.

You walk into your house only to be greeted by your brother who shoots you curious look and an eyebrow wiggle.

"Hey Dany-boy where you been?" "Like it even matters leave me alone."

You try to make a hasty retreat up the stairs but Cronus places a firm grip on one of your shoulders keeping you from going any further.

"Woah woah where's the fire, Chief? C'mon it wouldn't kill you to talk with me about stuff." "It would inside." "C'mon lets grab some grub and dish, we don't do that too often." "There's a reason for that."

You try and shake his hand loose but he remains to continue firmly grasping your shoulder. So with a defeated sigh you two walk into the kitchen and grab some generic junk food, chips and sodas, nothing too spectacular.

"So what's goin on Chief? How are you an your lady doin?" "Good, things seem to be actually good." "Hey that's great Chief." "We're also goin into the talent show together and we're gonna do magic tricks." "Magic huh? Might as well give you guys the trophy or whatever now." "Yeah I know, we're probably not gonna be the only magic act but I'll be damned if not the best one." "So she into magic too? And what's gonna be her role? The assistant?" "She really likes magic too, her whole family does. And no she's not just gonna be the assistant she's gonna do her fair share of course. It'd be rude if I hogged all the spot light." "That's cool." "Yep." "Mhm."

Since you two seem to have nothing else to discuss this is your chance to escape. "Well I'm gonna go plan out an outfit so don't disturb me." You get out of your chair and swiftly make your way out of the kitchen and up a few stairs before he continues to follow. "An outfit for what?" "None of your business." "Aw c'mon Chief don't be so cold." You walk into your room and attempt to close your door but he comes right in acting like he owns the place. "Get out." "C'mooooooon Chief tell me what's goin on." He then proceeds to hop onto your bed and make himself comfortable.

"I said leave." "And I said I wanna talk some more." You sigh in frustration and close the door. Then you make your way to your closet and inspect the clothes one by one carefully and thoughtfully. Considering all of the possible combinations. Maybe a second opinion about this evenings situation couldn't hurt... "Well if you absolutely must know Fef invited me and Ar to a dinner at her house tonight." "Oh really? And Kitten actually agreed to go?" "What do you mean 'actually agreed to go?'" "I heard from Meenah that a long time ago some stuff happened between her and Damara's mom, she took her job or somethin, and Meenah hasn't ever been exactly nice to her and never let up on her either." "Wow." "Do you think she knows?" "I mean since they're family I would assume." "Good point." "Even a moron could've thought it through." "Hey! Don't be so da-" "Don't say it." You say as menacingly as possible. "DON'T BE SO DARUDE SALTSTORM!" "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT GET OUT." "Dudududududu!" "Get out of my room right now before I toss your fuckin ass out the window! I don't even know why you heard that song when you're supposed to be some kind of greaser!" "Like I've said Chief I'm into everythin, no need to hate." "Leave this instant." "C'mon Chief I was just messin around." "I told you I fuckin hated that song and all the praise it's gettin." "I won't do it again Chief I swear." "Dickbag."

You turn your attention back to your clothes. "Anyways, so you're dressin up for this dinner thing?" "That's right only the best outfit for the best people." "What about her?" "Who?" "Kitten, I've got to know her a good sum and I can tell she isn't really into dressin up like you." "That's true." "What do you think she'd wanna wear?" "Somethin comfortable, everyday clothin." "So maybe you should accommodate her outfit choice, wear somethin normal." "Normal? Normal, normal normal normal..." You close your closet and begin looking through your dresser drawers. "Here Chief lemme help." "I don't need your help Cro." Regardless of your response, he shoves you out of the way and starts rummaging through, opening drawers as quickly as he shuts them not even taking the time to look at the clothes inside fully. "Don't you half ass this Cro." "I know what I'm doin." He starts humming a tune and pulls out a long sleeve purple v neck, next he pulls out a white shirt, and jeans. It isn't actually that bad, very everyday looking. "Not completely terrible." "See Chief I told ya I knew what I was doin." "For once it seems." "Hey!" "Can you stop being loud?" "Sorry." He mumbles under is breath.

You start inspecting your hair when you when you hear a door slamming followed by yelling.

"OI, BOYOS I'M HOME! WHERE YE BE!" Before you try to answer, Cronus get up and opens your door and yells back. "We're in Chiefs room." "Oh, so ye be up here huh? What are you boyos doing?" Before long your dad was up in your room too. "Welcome to the party dad." "Aye, so what be goin on in here?" "Chief was having some trouble picking an outfit to wear." "I was not Cro stop lyin." "An outfit for what?" "Chief is goin to Meenahs house to have dinner with her little sis since she invited kitten over to get to know her, or that's the story." "Kitten? OH! You mean the polite lass! Aradia was the little ladies name if I remember." "Yes her." "Yeah they're dating now." "Ohho! You two are datin now? Well that's great boyo! Say, when is she coming over again? I enjoy the lasses company." "I dunno." "BRING HER AROUND MORE!" "JESUS DAD!" "Don't ye be gettin smart with me boy, I'll ground ya into oblivion." "Sorry... Geez.." "Better." "Kitten and Chief are also doin a magic act together for somethin a school or whatever." "You're gonna gave to tell me when boyo, I wanna see this. And don't be forcing the lass to do magic." "I'm not, she likes magic too, her whole family does apparently." "Megido was her last name?" "Yeah." "Aye, doesn't surprise me she likes it. Back in high school her mother was rather into it." "You went to highschool with Ars' mom?" "Well there's only so many schools boyo." "Fair enough I guess. Anyways, Ar might be around soon though, we're gonna have some projects to work on together. And we'll probably be practicing our magic routine once we figure things out." "Ye better not be taking advantage of the poor lass." "I'm not we do the work equally." "Good. That girl be a good influence on ye." "She really is." "Kitten and Chief sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-" You decide you've had enough of his bullshit and push him off your bed and onto the floor. You hear you dad chuckle quietly at the sight.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK CHIEF! POPS! Do somethin!" "Boyo I don't approve what ye did but I also don't disapprove." "Pops!" "Alright alright, apologize boyo." "But he was askin for it." "Good enough for me." "POPS!" You see your dad smirking, obviously enjoying your brother getting upset. 

"Eridan apologize." "Fine. I'm sorry Cro. There." "Thanks Chief." "I must go to my studies to continue some unfinished business. Be nice 'Chief'." "Okay 'Boyo'." He smirks once again at having the boyo name thrown at him this time and closes the door.

"G." "What?" "G, didn't get to finish spellin." "Oh my god." "I win." "Would you like another serving of being shoved to the floor?" "I'd like to see you try, I had my guard down when you pushed me." "Eh, you're not worth fighting with right now." "What's that suppose to mean?" "Means I'd rather stay lookin good than look bruised." "Oh so you admit you'd be hurt huh?" "We've been in enough fights for you to learn how to do a little bit." He looks pridefully at his nonexistent muscles and does some flexing. "Yup I can definitely do some damage with these guns." "Ew Cro stop that's disgustin." "Jealous?" "Of what?" "These muscles, BAM!" He does another stupid flex. "Cro if you're gonna do that go in your room, don't make me suffer." "Alright Chief I've got stuff to do anyways. Good luck with the thing with Kitten tonight." And with that he finally leaves your room leaving you alone at long last. You take this time to unwind before staying in a room a person who you couldn't hate more. 

After a couple of hours of mucking around it finally gets around the time you go pick up Aradia. You walk out of your room and down the stairs hurriedly so Cronus doesn't bother you. And luckily you were successful about going down the steps and out the door without a snag.You hop into your car and pull out of the driveway making your way to lil miss Aradias' house. It's not all that far so you decide to put on some light music while you wait.

Around ten minutes later you're parked in front of her house. "Okay Ampora, you will not ruin this. You will be on your best fuckin behavior at this dinner. You're not gonna screw up for once because this is important. So you're gonna shove all the smart ass comments down your throat and the back of your mind. Got it? Got it. Okay lets go get Ar." You step out of your car and walk up to the front door and ring the door bell. A moment later the door opens are you a greeted by her mother. And just as quickly as you came in Aradia and her sister appear. "Hey Ar." "Hello." "Hi misses Megido, Damara." "Hiya." "Ampora." 'Well I'll be back later I suppose." "Have fun." "幸運。" (Good luck.) "Thanks." Together you walk to your car and get in. "What'd she say?" "Good luck." "Good luck? Why good luck?" "Don't worry about it. And I just want to say I am very very surprised that you look like a normal person." "Water you talkin about Ar?" "Did you just say water?" "No no no of course not. Yes." "Pffff why?" "It's a thing I do with Fef sometimes it's ridiculous water related puns." "Oh yeah I know what you're talking about, me and Sollux do stuff like that sometimes." "Really? What puns do you use?" "Death related stuff, like when I said good morning I'd usually say good mourning instead, and of corpse." "We're complete nerds aren't we." "Well I'm not but I don't know about you." "Hey!" "I'm just kidding I know I am. But that doesn't explain why you aren't all dressed up." "I don't know why so you wouldn't be able to ask me." "You're being fishy." "I sea what you did there. But like I said can't tell ya." "Mhm turtley man dolphinately for sharks." "Ar you're killin me here with these jokes." "I'm not doing it on porpoise." "Oh my god." "Okay I'm done until I think of more." "Thank god." "Yeah thank cod." "Ar you're killin me." "Krilling you huh." "I think you and Fef will get along just fine." See? Everything was gonna be fine as long as you don't screw up.

\---

You're there and you just rang the door bell. Oh god you've always hated it, it's one of those that go on forever. Not long after it stops, your good friend Feferi opens the door. She's wearing a cocktail dress that's black at the top and green at the bottom along with a light blue cloth wrapped around her waist. Nice.

"Hey Erifin! Hi Aradia! It's so nice to finally meet you!" "Hello." "Hey Fef." Without any hesitation Feferi goes in for the hug. Aradia doesn't put up a fight and just hugs her back. "It's nice to meet you too Feferi." "Well don't be strangers come in come in! But please leave your shoes by the door, my mom's a real stickler about that." You slip off your shoes and follow her further into the house. "I like your house it's very nice." "Thank you so much! I really am glad we finally meet! Eridan has told me so much about you!" "Oh really now?" She shoots you a quick glance but you just smile helplessly. "It was good things don't worry Ar there's only good things to say anyways." "Aw! You two are just so cute!" She starts blushing and the two of you just giggle. "Ar is pretty adorable I must say." "Oh hush you're mouth you're doing this on purpose." "It's your fault for blushin so easily." "Mhm yeah sure it is." "Hehe! Well Eridan could you show Aradia to the kitchen? I'll be right back I just have to do somefin." "Yeah come on Ar." She heads towards the stairs and you show Aradia through a white swinging door to see Sollux failing to pull a pan out of the oven.

"Sollux you always were worthless when it came to helping in the kitchen." You take one of the oven mits and pull out the pan then put it onto the oven top. "Thanks Aa." "Sol." "Ed." "Sol." "Ed." "Aradia!" You crack a smile at the Spongebob reference you were trying to make from the episode where Plankton goes on a date with Mister. Krabs' mom. "Nice Aa." "Why thank you." "Okay I'm back! Sorry just forgot to do something, and thank you Sollux for taking out the rolls!" "He didn't Ar did." "Uh, well it doesn't matter the rolls are safe haha." "Well thank you!" "Yeah no problem." "Well, grab a plate! There's plenty of delicious food!"

Everything looked so good, there's green beans, peas, broccoli, and cheese that could go with it, corn, mashed potatoes, rolls, and for the main course brisket. You take just a little bit of the vegetables but really going in for the meat. Feferi had always been a great cook in your opinion so it doesn't surprise you that everything looked delicious. "So, Aradia, graduation's coming up!" "It sure is." "What are you going to try and become after highschool?" You and Solluxanswer for her in unison. "She wants to become an archeologist." "Oh well that's cool! May I ask why?" "I love digging holes and finding things from the past, like seeing the bones from a creature that doesn't exist anymore or finding remains from an ancient civilization would be amazing. What are you going to do?" "Well I want to be a marine biologist." "That's cool the ocean is quite the mysterious thing." "I know right! If only we could learn everything about it." "That would be awesome but take out some of the mystery of life at the same time ya know? Because there's just so much we don't know." "Very true! So what kind of shows are you into?" "Anime is good, cartoons yep haha my taste in shows is a bit random." "What kind of random shows are we talking about?" "The Ghost Whisperer, Seinfeld, just random shows that have no relation at all." "Well that just means you have more than one interest and are open to different things!" "Never thought of it that way, what kind of shows do you watch?" "Mostly just fashion shows like Project Runway but I also like to watch cooking shows every now and then like Cupcake Wars." "That's cool, I bet you must know a lot about fashion and food then huh?" "Yep!"

You're about half way through dinner when you see Feferi nudge Sollux with her elbow, and with a sigh he starts to speak. "So Ed what do you wanna do." "Become president or take over my fathers company." Suddenly Meenah walks in.

"Yo don't mind me just grabbing somefin to snack on." "Hey Meenah." "Sup Ampora. Who's the chick?" "That is my girlfriend." "Hello." "Wow gillfin huh? At least one of you can get a lady. You look familiar, do you have any relation with the Megidos?" "Yes, in fact I am one haha. My older sister is Damara." "Well at least you speak English. Why does she speak Japanese anyways?" "Um, I think my mom mentioned her learning it from my dad." "Oh yeah? Then how come you don't speak it?" "私やる。" (I do.) "Oh ship." "Yep haha." "How'd you learn? Did your pop teach you too?" "Uh, well no, I learned it from her because I wanted to be able understand my sister." "Huh. Well I'll get out of all your hair. Laters." She grabs something out of the pantry then leaves.

"Sorry about that!" "It's all good don't sweat it." "So Sol. Ditto for you." "Programmer or game tester something like that." "So nothin productive." Oh fuck. You dun goofed. You barely speak and you already screwed up. "At least I'm not a power hungry maniac." "Woah haha come on now guys let's not let things get out of hand." "But Aa he started it." "I was just statin my opinion." "I don't even know why she's dating you." "And I don't know why Fef is datin YOU." WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE JUST DIGGING THE HOLE DEEPER! "Eridan come on that's enough." You're both standing up leaning over the table to get into each others so she tries to sit you back down. "Jealous?" "Why would I be fuckin jealous!" "Because she said yes to me and not you. You fucking stuck up snobby hipster prick!" "Sollux that's enough! Aradia maybe we should do something together another time, you guys should probably go before things get out of hand." "Yeah sounds good, Sollux or Eridan can give you my pesterchum or something." "Alright." She's literally pulling you away from Sollux while Feferi tries to talk with him. You both slip on your shoes and you two are out the door and once again back in your car. Why couldn't you be good for just a little bit? Why do you always have to ruin everything?

"Well that was fun." "Ar I'm sorry I'm real real sorry." "I know it's okay." "Just so hard to not be in murder rage mode when I'm around Sol." "It's okay, really. I get that you two can't stand each other." "God I fuck everythin up, I'm sorry Ar." "Eridan it's okay everything is okay, you don't mess everything up please don't be sad." "You're not mad?" "No I'm not mad, I know it wasn't intentional for the argument to happen." "I really was tryin to be good it just slipped." "I know I could tell." "Well I'll just take you home then. Again I'm real sorry Ar." "Alright and it's okay."

"Pops try to understand this is my dream!" Ah, looks like your dad his yelling at Cronus for being a bum. Your dad doesn't think that him trying to be a musician is such a good idea. You shut the door and that's when they notice you. 

"We'll talk about this later. Hello boyo, how was the thing?" You avert your eyes and nub the back of your neck slightly. "Not good with that attitude. So what happened?" "My smart mouth happened." "Ah, but kitten's alright right?" "Yeah I didn't say anythin to her that was rude of course. I let somethin slip while talkin to Sol." "Ah." "Sol?" "A Captor kid pops." "I see." "Yup and it ruined the dinner dealio. Ar did seem a little off went we left though." "What do ye mean?" "I dunno, just dismal?" "Why would kitten feel like that?" "Beats me." "Well what was said?" "I was saying how Sols' career choice was non productive, then he said at least he wasn't a power hungry maniac, then said he didn't even know why Ar was datin me so I said I don't know why Fef is datin him." "Keep goin chief." "Then he asked if I was jealous and I said why would I be jealous? Then he said because she said yes to me and not you and proceeded to call me a bunch of names." 

Your dad appears like he's actually listened intently and has one of those anime postures when they're in deep thought. Eyes closed, thumb and index finger grasping slightly on his chin, leaned up against a wall, looks like he walked straight out of an anime. "What'cha thinkin pops?" "Hm." "Hm? What's that suppose to mean?" "Means I'm still in the middle of my observation." You and Cronus glace at each other before looking back at your dad. About a minute later he leans off the wall and walks towards his study but stops at the mouth of the hall way. 

"I can't say what's going on in the little lasses head but I have an idea on what's going through it. I've felt what she's probably feeling quite a few time myself." "What?" "Think about it boyo. She's your girlfriend. Ask her what's wrong if you really can't figure it out." Then he heads into his study.

"I got what pops is thinkin." "You did?" "Yeah it's not all that hard chief or I think it's not anyways, just gotta put it all together." "What?" "You're hopeless if you can't even get an idea chief." It looks like he has no more to say on the matter because he leaves to his room. You walk up stairs and go to your room too. You decide to look at Tumblr and YouTube for the rest of the night, you should probably talk to Aradia tomorrow and see if what you thought you saw was just your imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Hope you enjoyed, this is especially for Pickapon! The ending took an unexpected turn for me as I wrote stuff going on and how I'm feeling in my own relationship. Heh.. Also the next chapters may not be here for a while which I apologize about.))


	11. Chapter 11

"Dia."

You're woken up by Damara climbing into your room and giving you a gentle shake.

"Dia school will late."

"I'm not up for it today."

You turn onto your other side and cuddle your stuffed ram.

"Break?"

"Yeah I need a day."

"Understand. I'll call school."

With that she wonders back out. You take a few minutes to stretch and wake up a little before finally getting out of bed and joining the rest of your family down stairs. You see your mom sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning pumpkin, how'd you sleep?"

"Terrible." You take a seat and rub your eyes a little.

"Oh? How come?"

"I couldn't turn off my thoughts."

"Ah I see. Yeah some nights are just like that."

You put your arm on top of the table and lay your head on it.

"School all care of Dia." Damara walks in from well you assume her room.

"Hm? What now Damara?"

"Dia need day off."

"Oh, are you sick sweetie?" She puts the back of her hand to your forehead. "You don't feel warm, does your stomach hurt? Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I just need a little breather."

"Oh. Well okay then." She ruffles your hair a little then gets up from the table. "There's a few things I have to take care of today so I'm afraid I won't be around much but I'll be back in the evening."

"Okay mom."

She grabs her purse from the counter and stops in front of the door.

"See you two later and have a good day."

"You too mom. Love ya."

"Love you too princess."

With a smile and a wave goodbye she's gone. Your sister takes a seat deciding to join you at the table.

"だから、今日のために何を計画しているのですか？" (So, what are you planning for today?)

"Eh I dunno."

"ここでは、何かを購入アンドエンジョイあなた自身今日。" (Here, buy something and enjoy yourself today.) She pulls out fourty dollars and lays it in front of you.

"Really?"

"うんすべてあなたのもの。 " (Yeah all yours.)

"Sweet! Thank youuuuu."

"問題ない。" (No problem.)

"Oh don't you have to work soon?"

"私は仕事に遅刻です！じゃあまたね！" (I am late for work! See you later!) She gives you a quick hug and kiss then is out the door in a flash.

You have some time to kill until you meet your friends after school so time to catch up on a few hours worth of shows! You whip out the good ol' laptop and commence the fanning!

\-----

Five hours later you start to get hungry which is reasonable. You throw on jeans and a hoodie, slip on your shoes and you're out the door. First place that comes to mind is Panda Express, orange chicken and beijing beef is the best. Just thinking about it is making your mouth water. A woman walking out holds the door open for you, you thank her as you walk in towards the counter. After three people get their orders it's finally your turn.

"Hi welcome to Panda Express! Do you know what you'd like to order or do you need a second?"

"Orange chicken and beijing beef please."

"Alright we'll have that for you in just a second."

You strolled over to chair and take a seat. Not long after your order is called. You thank them and put a two dollars plus some change in their tip jar, they shoot you a smile as you go back to your table and eat. You take your time since you're not in a huge hurry. No songs in particular float through your head as you absentmindedly eat until you notice there's no more left. You toss the container away and leave to the school to meet up with your pals since the group thought it'd be the best day to do so.

"Yoooooooo Megido where you been?"

First person you're greeted by is the one and only Vriska. Nice. You see the rest of the group coming shortly.

"Just wasn't up for it today."

"Wasn't up for it???????? You???????? Wouldn't have ever guessed."

"That's life for ya." 

She scrunches her face. "That's life for ya? What shit went down with you?"

Nepeta's face brightens immediately and begins to run over when she sees you.

"Aradia! Aradia! I missed you! Are you alright? Were you sickie?"

"Said she just wasn't up for it."

"Oh? It makes sense, evefurryone needs a break from time to time. I'm happy you're here now! We can get our dresses and look so beautiful!"

"You bet we are, hot as hell." Terezi finally strolls up into the conversation with Kanaya.

"Let's get rolling bitches I don't have all day. Who's riding with me and who's riding with Kanaya?"

"I'll go with Vriska."

"Alright I got some good company."

"I'll ride with Kanaya! Her car is so comfy!"

"I'm going with Nepeta and Kanaya."

"Head out then."

Nepeta decides to sit in the back so you take the front.

"Are You Sure You Wouldn't Like To Say Hello To Mister Ampora Before We Leave? He Seemed Quite Concerned For Your Well Being."

"Nah."

She nods and continues to drive.

"He's Prob- Or I Should Say, Is, Going to Meet Us There."

"Who told him where we we're going?"

"Well. I Did. I Thought You Would've Enjoyed His Presence At The Time But As Of Now It Doesn't Appear That You Would. I Could Quickly Tell Him Not To."

"I mean if you weren't driving that'd be ideal but it doesn't really matter."

"So um do you know what type of dress you want? I've got no clue but I know what color!"

"What Color?"

"Olive green! It's hard to find at most places but I'm hopeful I'll find a breath taking dress!"

"I'm Sure You Will. I Think I'm Going With Jade, I Quite Like It."

"Ooooh that is pretty! What about you Aradia?"

"Not sure so I'm keeping an open mind."

"You've Just Sent Yourself To 'Try This Dress On' Hell."

You crack a smile. "I thought so."

"FURRONT SPOT! FURRONT SPOT!" Kanaya immediately speeds up and secures the spot beating team Scourge by just a few seconds. Vriska starts honking, pounding the stirring wheel, and gestures furiously to the spot we took. Shutting the doors to the car all we could do was grin and shrug. Defeated and irritated she floors it searching for a new space. You make your way inside with them trailing slightly behind, in the store he's easy to see, moving around like a busy bee inspecting a dress for a few seconds then to the next. Hearing extra foot steps he glances up and returns to the dresses for a moment before realizing who he just saw.

"Ar!"

"Heey."

He swiftly heads over to the crew. "Why weren't you at school today? It was soo borin' without you and I had to sit with borin' people."

"Hey I had to sit with you!" Vriska scowled.

"Exhibit A."

"Urgh! Screw you man I'm cool."

"In what century?"

"Fuuuuuuuuck you." Her and Terezi high-tailed it away from him before Vriska really wanted a fight.

"I brought your homework too."

"Thanks."

"Do you wanna hang out after this? Maybe you come over to my house and we could pull some pranks on Cro."

"Actually I Already Set Up Something With Her."

'Oh thank god Kanaya to the rescue.'

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

"I'll have to see."

"Hey Eridan have you seen any olive green dresses?"

"Yeah you want me to show ya?"

"Please!" Nepeta lures him away so you can do your own searching. You have great friends.

You amble around the store looking at the different variety of colors, designs, lengths, and fabrics. But none of them so far seem appealing to you. You decide to take break on the sofa outside the dressing room.

"I can't find a dress." You groan.

"I Thought You Said You We're Going To Keep An Open Mind." Kanaya calls from one of the stalls.

"Well that's what I thought but now it turns out I'm being super picky."

"Would You Like Some Assistance?"

"I dunno, Nep and Vriska tried to help but after a few dresses I said they should go back to looking for theirs so if you wanna help it's up to you. Just a warning I might get on your nerves."

"Noted." She saunters towards you wearing an Oscar De La Renta Deco Panne Green Velvet Gown, it looks stunning on her. "How Does It Look?"

"Stunning."

She was absolutely delighted at the answer. "I Thought It Looked Quite Nice Too. I'm Done So Let's Go Look Shall We? Now, What Colors Do You Not Want?"

"Green, pink, yellow, white."

"Okay That Leaves Us With Black, Red, Blue, And Purple.

"I don't want purple or blue either."

"Nails It Down Even More So Black Or Red."

"Sounds right."

"Short Or Long?"

"Long."

"Sleeveless, Spaghetti, Off-Shoulder, Asymmetric, Long Sleeved?"

"No sleeveless, spag, asymmetric."

"Hm. What Kind Of Bottom Would You Like?"

"Now this time it can be a free for all, just nothing too poofy."

"Now That We Have An Idea Of What We're Looking For Let's Investigate."

You split up to cover more ground. There are many dresses that you like but not enough that you'd buy it, you didn't imagine it'd be this hard to find a dress. You've been searching for nearly two and a half hours, you didn't think it'd be so tedious finding one that suited your fancy.

"Ar?"

"Yeah?"

"You want some extra help?"

"I'm okay. You should probably just go home."

"I was hopin' to get a sneak at your dress though."

"Can't do that when I haven't found one." You place one of the gowns back and move to another.

"Are you alright? I feel like you're kinda distant, givin' me the cold shoulder.."

"I don't really think here and now is the best place to talk about it."

"Did I do somethin' wrong? Was it because of Fefs house? I said I was really sorry I didn't mean to start a fight."

"Do you still like her."

"Her? Who? Fef?"

"Yeah."

He gives a torn expression. "Don't you have any feelings for Sol?"

"No I never liked him romantically, everyone pushed us together. 'You'd make a good couple' 'You two should date' 'You're perfect for each other' 'There's obvious feelings there try and make it work'. And I thought maybe they were right. Maybe if we dated those feelings would rise up but it ended up making things weird."

"Oh."

"So?"

"I don't really like her anymore, I told her a long time ago but does this mean I'm like your first official boyfriend?" A large smile creeps across his face which causes you to smile.

"I would believe so. Couldn't have found anyone better." That really made him happy.

"And you by far are the best person I've dated."

"You're still not seeing the dress nerd."

"C'moon please?"

"Nope."

"Fine I'll leave I'll leave you'll be at school tomorrow though right?

"Affirmative nerd."

"Good luck by the way." He waves goodbye out the door and leaves.

You're left to search once again. You're sick and tired now so fuck it let's just walk to random racks and see what's there instead of doing it organized. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. N-wait wait, this one, THIS is the one.

"KANAYA I FOUND IT." You rush into the changing rooms and put it on and oh my god.

"Aradia? May I See?"

"I would honestly wear it everyday." You emerge wearing a Long Mermaid Burgundy Lace Appliques Illusion Neckline Long Sleeve with Sequins Abendkleider dress, and Kanaya seems to think it looks nice too.

"Wow. I Didn't Think You'd Go For A Mermaid Or Sweet Heart Neckline, I Like The Illusion With It Too."

"I'll only say this once but this dress is fabulous."

"Definitely The Best One You'd Go For I've Seen."

"It's sold now I can go home." You go to the counter with Kanaya since the others have been long gone, you try to pay but Kanaya insisted she would and ends up buying hers and yours. She drives you back home and you two exchange goodbye as she leaves.

"I'm home! I've got my dress!"

"そうねぇ！そうねぇ！" (Let me see! Let me see!) Damara comes rushing from upstairs excitedly to see the dress you picked out which you quickly give her. "何てことだ！美しい！" (Oh my god! It's beautiful!)

"I know! I love it so much, is mom home yet?"

"いいえ。" (No.)

"Well I hope she can see it later but for now I desperately need a nap. Finding that dress was the hardest things I've ever done."

"私は想像することができます。" (I can imagine.)

"Night."

"おやすみ。" (Goodnight.)

After a long day of nothing it's nice to come home and get comfortable, getting the Feferi situation cleared makes you feel a lot better too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but I can't imagine people really even care, excuse anything that needs to be corrected since I didn't revise it one finally time but instead did it along the way. If you want Eridans side for this chapter either tell me here or on my tumblr because honestly it wouldn't have been worth the write. Tumblrs the same name as this one. Hoped you enjoy. The end is near so, it might just be four more chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't remember if tavros got his legs fixed so pretend he did and he could stand

It's been a fun couple months, you've spent a lot of time with Eridan and his family, his dad started coming home more which made him and Cronus happier. Your mom left back to where ever she goes after her stay. The talent show came and you two destroyed the other acts and ended up taking home the trophy, you thought it'd be the best to keep it at his house since you're always there anyways. And tonight's the night of prom! Damara finished up your hair just a few minutes ago and went to her room to change out of her pajamas because she volunteered to be a chaperone since the school sent home flyers. It also turned out Cronus had too. As you walk into the front room the doorbell rings so it didn't take long for you to open the door and see a very well dressed Ampora holding a bouquet of red roses.

He gives you a little bow. "Good evening lady Ar."

"Pffft good evening to you too sir Eridan."

"I got you some roses."

"Yes I can see that."

"I got you exactly eleven, did you know that roses have meanin's behind them? Er the number you give. Well also colors too but forget that part."

"Ah oh really now? So what does eleven roses mean?"

"It means; You're my treasured one. To assure someone that he or she is truly and deeply loved."

You don't know what to say. You just stand there with your face red filled with happiness. You hand the bouquet back to him, he looks confused. "I obviously didn't have any flowers for you so..."

He looked ecstatic. "I love you so much."

"You're such a dork."

"I think you meant I love you too."

"Same thing. But let's go!"

"Right this way my queen." Eridan leads you to a white limo waiting outside your front yard, you can even see a limo driver with one of those caps you've always seen them wear on t.v..

"Oh my god! Dude what??"

"Nothin's too good for my Ar, especially on her prom night."

"This is too much.."

"I could've done a lot more than this like a helicopter ride there now that'd be really somethin."

"That would've been awesome."

"Noted to do that next time there's a big romantic event going on, so maybe Valentines day."

You two load up into the limo and it does indeed look luxurious! Seats white leather, fuzzyish black carpet, and an open sun roof.

"Seriously this is wow."

"I'm glad you think this is would."

"Such wow many wow."

"WOOOOOW."

"Heheh don't be salty now, it was great."

"Why must I be cursed to be around people who bad pun."

"Because you must be pun-ished."

"WHY."

"Because we're great. Pun lovers are the greatest people out there."

"Can't argue with that."

"See?"

"Well actually there's Sol so bleh."

"Okay everyone except him now you can't disagree."

"Ugh."

"So salty."

"YOU'RE SALTY!"

"That's something some purgeturbed would say."

"Pur wha?"

"It's nothing, inside joke, perturbed."

"Okay but what does it mean."

"Upset."

"I am not perturbed."

"Bleh."

"Why must I be cursed to be around these people."

"Already told you, because we're great and you loooooove me."

"And that's the greatest pun-ishment."

"Yay you make a joke too!"

"Don't get use to it."

"Aw you big meanie."

"Before you get to think up of anymore jokes we're here."

The limo comes to a gradual stop and the driver opens the door for you.

"Thank you very much sir."

He gives a faint smile and tips his hat.

"Shall we?" Eridan takes his arm in yours and escorts you to the gymnasium doors. He pushes them open to expose tons of students, loud music, balloons, laser lights, round tables with white table cloths with little center pieces. It looks well put together.

"Holy smokes, this looks better than last years."

"I can agree with that."

"Aradia! Oh my gosh you look purrfect!" Nepeta comes rushing at you two out of the monstrous crowd, how could she ever even find you?

"Hey Nepeta! Your dress is so pretty! I'm so thrilled you found a dress."

"Me too! Couldn't have found a better one if I tried. Come with me! I'll bring you to the rest of the group!"

"Thanks for the compliment Nep you look marvelous too."

"Oh sorry Ampurra, you handsome."

"Well thank you very much."

"HeY sIs."

"hEY aRADIA,,"

"Gamzee hey nice tux. Same for you too Tavros"

"ThAnKs SiS, tHaT dReSs YoU'rE wEaRiNg Is WiCkEd."

"tHANKS i wASN'T sURE wHEN i fIRST gOT iT,,."

"Have you guys seen Fef around?"

"NaH bUt SoLlUx DiD sToP bY fOr A sHoRt TiMe."

"Where's Ter and Vris?"

"Out in all those guys."

"Oh, did you ever find a date Nep?"

"No.. Me Furezi and Furiska came without them. She asked John but he wasn't sure and ended up saying no."

"KaRkAt AnD EqUiUs ArE aLoNe ToO."

"bUT mE aND gAMZEE aRE uHH,, wE'RE,, uH,,."

"YOU'RE DATING??? THE SHIP HAS SAILED! IT HAS BECOME CANON! YEEEEEES!"

"HaHa YoU gOt It SiS."

"That is the best news I've heard all day."

"Crongrats you two, 'bout time. So when's the wed-."

"Hey guys. Oh AA. Wow you look... Breathtaking."

"Thanks Sollux you look pretty swell yourself."

"Where's Fef?"

"Hm? Oh she's around. Wanted some time to be around friends or something. So anyways, AA when'd you get here?"

"Not too long ago, I'd say like five minutes givertake."

"We should dance together like old times. Just stupid weird dancing."

"Well maybe yours were stupid and weird but mine were dancetastic."

"Haha yeah you're right come on." He grabs you by the hand and starts dragging you away.

"HEY WOAH THERE she's MY date. Maybe she doesn't wanna dance with you right now, maybe she wants to be with friends right now."

"Lay off. We're friends. We've known each other longer than she's known you. Why don't you go find FF and hang with her."

This is an extremely uncomfortable situation, you did want to spend a little more time talking with your friends and stay with Eridan especially since you just got here what's the rush? But you don't wanna be rude and not hang out with Sollux, you two really have been friends for so many years and everything's been so weird between you two lately you just wish it could've been like before. Maybe he's right, maybe Eridan should go find Feferi. You know they've been friends for a long time too and it seems like they haven't been hanging out much either. It could be a good opportunity for him to catch up.

"You haven't been around her much, you should go see her. It could be nice."

"Are you sure Ar?"

"Yeah of course, I've been hogging you up so I bet she'd be happy to see you."

"Okay. I'll be back."

"Now that he's gone we can get groovy with it."

"You're such a nerd."

"And so are you. So get funky."

"Pfft haha."

You two start off by doing a little bit of the 50's then work your way up. It shocked your friends when they first saw you guys doing dance moves from the 1950 to present day and honestly you were too when he agreed to learn. That was a heck of a summer. It was even more shocking when they asked why we hadn't let them in on it. Soon enough the gang appears around joining in picking up where you were in the dance, of course you guys got a lot of stares, claps, and laughs but at least you were having fun with them at the last prom.

Eridan had come back empty handed and looking unsatisfied with his search. You break away from dancing with Nepeta at the moment to talk.

"Didn't find her?"

"No. I asked around and they said she was here but left because she forgot somethin' at home."

"Oh I wonder what she forgot."

"When she's excited about something she loses track of everythin' and anythin'. So scatterbrained, I swear she'd forget her own head if it wasn't attached."

"Weeeeell now that you're here let's boogey!"

"Boogey? Oh god please someone rescue me from this land of old dead words that are ANCIENT AND OUT OF STYLE. WHY DO YOU USE THEM."

"Because I'm actually a vampire that's lived for thousands of years."

"Makes sense why you're a super genius in school but not with technology."

"Hey! Uh, well, I can't fight against that."

"Uhhuh."

"That does not excuse the sass coming from your mouth."

"Sass? What sass?"

"That's enough out of you, get over here!" You jerk him over into the cluster and dance. Sadly watching him look confused trying to keep up with you doesn't last long as a slow dance song plays. Isn't too early playing one of these? Regardless, you two close the gap and sway slowly to the music.

"I tipped the DJ to play this."

"I thought it was a bit peculiar having one play so soon."

"What can I say? I love spending time with you, and this is our only prom together which sucks."

"That's true." You lay your head on his shoulder taking in the moment. He smelled like vanilla, his suit was soft and smooth, it was all so, so, natural? It was a hard feeling to explain, it felt right. No real way of trying to say.

Later as the party continued Eridan got a text saying one of Feferi's friends had seen her. She had basically missed the whole night as they were getting peoples attention to announce prom King and Queen, or king and king or queen and queen. Just basically who ever got the most votes got to be royalty.

"Ay yo yo yo shut up and listen. PROM KING GOES TO... EQUI, EQUIUS ZAHHAK? YEAH. YEAH HIM! AND PROM QUEEN GOES TO... ARADIA MEGIDO!"

Equius was obviously taken back but quickly regained his composure and hoofed it to the stage to catch up with you. Rose and Dave set the crowns upon your heads and you walked back off for the spotlight dance. The music begins once you and him get in position.

"Congratulations Equius! It's cool you're king."

"Thank you. I can't say I'm surprised you got the crown. If my memory serves me correct, didn't you get it the first time as well?"

"Oh my god yeah I did and Karkat got king! That was a hilarious dancing with him, he wouldn't stop cussing when he'd step on my feet which was a lot."

"He did look quite flustered dancing in your presence. That could have been the cause of his many miscalculations."

"You seem quite swift on your feet, do you dance often?"

"Horuss and I attended dance class years ago and learned every dance they could teach. I still practice in my downtime occasionally so I don't get rusty."

"It really payed off."

"You are exceptional yourself. Did you also take classes?"

"No, just danced a lot with Damara when I was younger too." Before you realize it the song is over.

"Thank you for the dance."

"It was fun for sure, I'm gonna go look for Eridan though."

"あなたは女王です！" (You are the queen!) Damara out of nowhere jumps in front of you excitedly. Following her is Cronus.

"Yeah! Did you see where Eridan go?"

"I think I saw Chief walked backstage right before you finished."

"Thank you Cronus." As you go they tag behind. "You guys can go do stuff if you want."

"私はあなたと行きますよ。" (I will go with you.)

"And I wanna talk to danny boy so me too."

With no other options it looks like you've got some company on your little quest to find lover boy. You get there and you can see he finally encountered his friend. And the next thing you see is them kissing!?

"ERIDAN?" He had immediately pushed her away nano seconds the kiss happened.

"Ar no oh god no this isn't what it looks like!"

You feel so hurt. You feel betrayed, angry, and most of all, brokenhearted. You wanna oh so badly to punch and hit something but you just stand there motionless until he starts to move towards you. You step back suddenly aware of the tears streaming down your face you start to run. Before they're out of ear shot you hear Damara say 'You will die' and hastily chases after you. You make it to your table which had to of course everyone had gathered at and snatch your purse. Concerned and confused calls for you are made but you don't stop. You don't stop at the parking lot either. You just keep going. You don't know where you're going yet, you just need to run. That's exactly what you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. There's maybe like two chapters so yeah. If you want more sooner bother me on tumblr. I love you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

You're woken up from the feeling of being licked. You stir and open your eyes to reveal a deer and some other small creatures are around you, you feel like you're a Disney princess for a moment before they all scatter. You're dazed for a second before remembering what happened last night. You came to this empty field to stare at the stars and try to cool off, guess you fell asleep and with your phone off too. Oh god, you feel so bad, there's gotta be plenty worried messages from Damara. You boost on your phone and as you thought, a metric ton of voice mails along with texts from her and others. There's so many you almost don't even know to start. You start with Damaras'."

"Dia? Dia? You okay? -furious exhale- I'm kill that boy. Dia please call me." Next one. "Dia? Dia please turn on phone please call." Next. "Dia it late please come home." The rest are of the same caliber. Who's next? Anyone but him. He's last. He's lucky you're going to listen to them at all. You press one at random since you can't decide. It turns out to be Vriska.

"Megido what the hell happened! We see you a mess with people running after you then your sister beating richy with plastic cups. It was pretty funny but all those cups gone to waste! Couldn't get a word out of any of those weirdos. JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? I WANNA KNOW SO I CAN THROW CUPS TOO! I know we haven't been good friends for a while but you can still tell me what's going on." So that's what happened huh. You press another one at random.

"Aradia are you okay?? Did Ampurra do something bad to you? I'll pounce on him if he did! Call me back I love you." Nepeta, always so sweet. Next.

"Hey, so what uh went on? Hard to see but from the smell of it there's justice to bring. Update me."

There was silence for a bit before Sollux spoke. "AA? Are you okay? Was it my fault? About last night, I was just trying to make things seem normal again. I wasn't trying to be a Mister Steal Your Girl or anything. I don't really know what happened but if there's somewhere you need as a chill out space or talk my room is always available. No funny stuff I swear. I only have plationic feelings for you so if you were worried about thing's being weird that this clears it up. Talk to you soon."

You stand up and leave. You're still not ready to listen to his voice mail but later you might. It doesn't take too long until you're at the streets again, you some how manage a taxi. You tell them the address and they drive off again. They started asking a couple questions trying to make small talk but it's pretty awkward talking to someone in a prom dress with grass in their hair. It probably looks like this is your walk of shame. Aka when people have a one night stand and are on the way back home with the same clothes as last night and look a mess. That is the definition of how you look right now.

It takes less than ten minutes to reach your destination, you give them fifteen bucks and to keep the change. You go up to the door and knock on it, but then you remembered in order to get their attention the only way is through doorbell. So you ring the doorbell while waiting patiently for someone to answer. To your surprise, they answered right away.

"AA?"

"Good morning."

"Fuck get in here you idiot."

"Thank you."

"Here come up to my room, some of the clothes you left before are still here."

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't for reasons like these. It's not like I got off to them if that's what you're thinking."

"Well I wasn't but now that you bring it up."

"Shut it."

"You're acting awfully rude to a guest, oh can I take a quick shower too? Slept in the grass."

"For fuck sake why."

"Blow off some steam and stayed too long I guess."

"So.. What did happen?"

"Can we talk about this after I'm bathed and dressed?"

"Could we WHILE you did?"

"No."

"Damn. Yeah let me get you an outfit and a towel, then I'll work on your monster hair as we talk."

"Thanks."

"What do you want?"

"What do I have?"

"Jeans, 'what kind of tea is hard to swallow? reality' shirt which probably isn't the one you want right now. 'Let me tell you straight, I'm not' shirt, plain white and purple, and I think that's it."

"Jeans and white."

"Here you go ma'am and here's your towel too that'll be fifty dollars."

"Whoops it looks like I've made off with the stolen goods oh nooooo." You slip into the bathroom and lock the door. You really wanna get out of this thing, while it does look beautiful it's not for daily use. You start the shower and needless to say the rest of the routine.

After maybe twenty minutes you're dry and dress again, time to make the trip to Solluxs' room. It's wide open so you wonder in and close the door behind you. It obviously alarms him you're here, he picks up the brush off his computer table and jesters to the whole room telling you to sit anywhere you'd like. You pick the safest option on the floor. He turns the t.v. on and you're not surprised it's on Cartoon Network. Clarence is on like every Saturday morning which is nice because you really like Clarence, you feel it represents life perfectly. Once he's settled on the floor behind you he begins the attempt of brushing your hair.

"So.."

"Soooo.."

"Do I need to kick and and take names?"

"Pft maybe."

"Heh."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure."

"How's things with Feferi?"

"Oh. She broke up with me at the dance. Then she left. I didn't really wanna expose it then."

"She say why?"

"I can't really remember, she wouldn't give a definite reason? She just kinda mushed all her words together so it was like; IcandobetteryouweregoodforadistractionbutIgottagetmyeyesontheprizegfhgfhcftht."

"Wow?"

"Why so curious? Are you in love with me?"

"No, I saw her and Eridan kissing last night."

"Hell no the fucking dipstick kissed her anyways? That motherfucker. He's dating YOU and he'd still kiss HER? You're amazing, I mean it'd be hard to find a person like you."

"He left a message on my phone but I haven't listened to it yet."

"Fuck it hand it over I'll play it."

You hand it over and he puts it on speaker and plays it almost instantaneous.

"AR? Ar please pick up! There was a kiss but I didn't kiss her she kissed me, when I found her she was a mess. She said Sol broke up with her after he cheated oh her and she was so sad and I was just trying to comfort her and then she started saying she was a fool, she regretted that she didn't go out with me when she had the chance. That she was so blind to not be with the person who loved her for so long then kissed me. It was all happening so fast it couldn't comprehend what was going on. I know that sounds like the oldest fucking excuse in the world but its true! I don't like her like that. I did when I was younger but I DON'T like her. I like you. A lot. You're the first person I've had a real relationship with, and I love you. I'm sorry. Please, don't shut me out." And with a click it ended.

"I thought you said she broke up with you?"

"She did! I swear she did."

"It makes sense, she was acting?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. She told me she was in drama a couple years ago."

"..Should I call him?"

"Maybe."

"I mean I have to at SOME point."

"You don't have to right away. Depends how you feel."

"I feel like I'm not ready even if it was a misunderstanding."

"Alright then there you go. We'll go out on an adventure."

"What?"

"Let's walk out of my house, get in my car, and go do things. Let me take you out. And we can have a lot of fun. "

"I wanna switch out of this and into my not straight shirt now that I feel better."

"That's the spirit."

"So where do you plan on going?"

"I'll surprise you."

"You know I love surprises."

"Exactly why it's a surprise."

You quickly change shirts then you're ready to go. Sollux yells to his dad that we're leaving and you're out the door in a flash. You hop in his old pickup, one of those kind that have one huge long seat. Takes him a couple tries to get it going but it works and that's what counts. He doesn't drive particularly fast since you're in no hurry, and it's pretty nice taking a calming drive around. Wind blowing gently in your face, sun warming you, it's certainly some nice weather today.

"So any hints?"

"We'll visit one place then grab something to eat at like where ever you want. So there's one hit as to where one place we're going."

"You suuuck."

"Mhm."

"Will you turn on some music at least?"

"Yeah. Anything in particular?"

"Kappa."

"NO."

"YES."

"FUCK YOU."

"NO YOU."

"IT'S GONNA BE STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE GODDAMN IT IT'S ALREADY STARTED FUUUUCK."

"Haha now p-p-p-p-play that shippa."

"I hate you so much." He pulls out his phone and connects it to the speaker and plays the kappa song.

"Forsen is love, Forsen is life."

"I just wanna suck, his swedish meatballs."

"Here we go."

"I'm gonna go."

"Well met."

"This is an automatic message from twitchtv we're having technical difficulties with the Kappa emote please type kappa into your chat to make sure it works. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Greetings."

"Boom boom."

"Bam bam."

"Kappa this."

"Kappa that."

"You have bested me."

"Haha! That was fun."

"No more."

"How, DARUDE."

"FUCK OFF."

"YOU. AND BY THAT I MEAN COME RIGHT BACK HERE AND P-P-P-PLAY IT." He gives in and plays darude sandstorm until he stops at the old rundown antique shop.

"Here we are."

"Woooah, I wanna go I wanna go!" You rush to the shop but make sure to walk in like a regular person. It was a small little shop, lots of jewelry and china. A few pitchers and jugs here and there. Vases. You see an elderly woman sitting behind the counter writing something.

"See anything you like?"

"Not yet. You?"

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna buy a vase for myself, put my motherboards in it."

"Come on, there's nice stuff in here."

"Hm hm hm."

"Oh, these look cute." You pick up a fox tail necklace and a turtle necklace.

"'Excuse me ma'am but how much for the necklaces?"

"Oh those? You two look like some nice kids, ten bucks for both." Sollux pulls out two fives and hands it to her.

"I'll pay for them."

"Nope. Come on let's go."

"Thank you!" Time for lunch. Where oh where should you go?

"Pick a place foxy lady."

"Pfff sure teenage ninja turtle."

"Turtle is yours too turtle man."

"Dude no dude."

"Extra birthday gift."

"Then you can pick lunch."

"This is a 'Make AA feel better day' so hurry up."

"Sonic."

"Good choice." He makes a sharp left turn and someone almost crashes into him. He obviously honks a relentlessly and flips him off, Sollux's always had the worst road rage. Next to Karkat that is. It surprisingly wasn't that far away or at least it didn't feel like it. The place seems pretty slow for a Saturday afternoon, barely cars parked so when he pulled into a spot there wasn't any people near.

"What do you want?"

"How about you?"

"I dunno."

"You can get whatever, I'm paying."

"Dude noo you can't do that."

"Yes I can order up."

"Mozzarella Sticks and ched 'R' peppers?"

"French toast sticks too?"

"That sounds good."

"So we're ready to order. Can I get Mozzarella Sticks with Marinara Family Size, ched 'R' peppers Large, two French Toast Sticks with Syrup with Drinks, Asian Sweet Chili twelve piece, and a Chicken Strip Sandwich plain. Oh and one Molten Cake Sundae."

"What drinks would you like?"

"AA?"

"Powerade."

"Powerade and a Dr. Pepper."

"Okay your total is thirty six seventy eight."

"Holy moly why'd you make them so large?"

"I wanted some too."

"Seriously?"

"Look let's not pretend like we're not gonna eat it all. We both know we will."

"We're monsters."

"You're a monster."

"Rude." Suddenly a teenager come's rolling up on their roller skates carrying two trays. They drop them off quickly rushing back inside.

"Shit. I should've ordered the ice cream after we ate."

"So dessert must be eaten first?"

"Looks like it." He grabs a fork and splits it in half then hands you yours. You two dig and it's pretty rich, you like chocolate but not a lot of it. But there's ice cream to help at least. You take a drink to wash it down. Next up time to tackle the main course's. You decide to stick with the sweet route so you start eating the french toast sticks. Then mozz and peppers, a few wings here and there. Turns out you guys really could eat all that food with some drink left. After tossing the trash he drives out.

"So where now?"

"Not that I'm having a bad time but I thought you'd want to go home and probably see your sister."

"Yeah, I never called or texted her."

"I'm not surprised there isn't a billion police looking for you."

"I think she understands how I feel and knows I want the space." He stops at a red light and a black Corvette stops right next to him. "That's Eridans car."

"What?" He leans forward to get a better view and makes a mischievous face. "This is the longest red light ever, I've timed it and it usually takes five minutes. I'm calling and fucking with him."

"Oh my god." He quickly unplugs his phone and calls him and puts him on speaker.

"What do you want Sol."

"What're you wearing."

"What? Sol fuck you I don't have time for this."

"Are you wearing a jacket."

"Fuck off."

"Come on I need to know." He takes off his rubber wrist band and whips it back and forth.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING." It's taking all your will power to not laugh at this.

"ED listen.. I love.. FUCKING WITH YOU DIPSHIT LOOK TO YOUR LEFT." Sollux leans across you giving him the middle finger and sticking his tongue out. Eridan looked furious but then he took notice of you. That's when Sollux hangs up and the light turns green, he speeds out of there. He doesn't drive right away, he seemed bewildered that he saw you and couldn't process what just happened and ended up missing the light since it changes so quick.

"That was princeless until he saw me and his face fell."

"Yeah. I don't really like him but I'm not emotionless completely."

"Thanks for bringing me home." You hop out and wave goodbye as he drives away. You walk to the door and turn the knob to see it's unlocked and it was so you walk in.

"I'm home."

"こんにちは。 大丈夫ですか？ あなたに会いたかった。" (Hello. Are you okay? I missed you.)

"Yeah I'm alright, I spent the day with Sollux. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but-."

"わかります。" (I understand.)

"I thought you would."

"どのように彼について感じていますか？" (How do you feel about him?)

"Eridan?"

"はい。" (Yes.)

"I didn't talk to him today but he did explain what happened. Even though I know what happened I don't wanna see him yet, if he comes to the door can you make him leave?"

"はい。" (Yes.)

"I'm going to my room for a while okay? I ate lunch too so I'm not hungry."

"わたしは、あなたを愛しています。" (I love you.)

"I love you too." You climb into your room and into your bed to take a nap. A long nap apparently. The next time you wake up Damara brought you dinner and said Eridan did come by occasionally to see if you'd talk but she just shut the door in his face. You take out your laptop to watch some YouTube with dinner and try to go back to sleep for the night. It's hard though, you can't help but feel guilty for making Eridan feel bad. It sucked knowing you two were feeling the same. But you just weren't ready today. Maybe tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more to this chapter but since I only really get work done between 1:20 and 2:50 in the morning if I can't find any music which I haven't been able to I cut it short. I wanted sollux to take her to the park for the rest of the day since Aradia didn't wanna be at her house in case Eridan showed up. Thank you for reading, I'm 100% sure there's three chapters left since I've thought it all out. Currently working on the next one so it'll probably be done before the week ends hopefully. If you wanna show some love or make me get work done then drop by my tumblr. Love you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

"Motherfucker! That boy!" Besides hearing Damara yell you also hear the doorbell go off several times in a row not letting up. You come down with her and go to the kitchen. You hear her unlock the door and fling it open. "FUCK OFF B- oh, you."

"Hello kitten, not much of a morning person?" It was Cronus.

"Not when idiot rings doorbell all day."

"Wonder who was doin' that? Anyways I can't stay too long, just droppin this off for the poor doll."

"What is?"

"I'm not allowed to say. See ya beautiful." You hear the door shut and Damara walks in with a can of faygo. You pick up the card and read it. 'I hate clichés and rhymes but let's go back in time, Our whole day was spent, where had we first met? Go there and find the next clue. P.S. If you do decide to do this you're not gonna have to walk everywhere, I left a car for you.'

"Whats it say?"

"He's basically trying to get me to do one of those scavenger hunts for their significant other."

"Seriously? You gonna?"

"I suppose. I'll see you later?"

"Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too." You walk out and there really is a car in your driveway, Eridans' car. You go up to it but no ones inside, keys in the seat. You get in and start it. You're going to the school? Dads' classroom to be more exact. How're you going to get in there? You pull out of the driveway and go to school. The parking lot is empty besides a few cars, but that's not uncommon. You try the office doors and they're unlocked? You push the door and go through into the main building. You try Droogs' door handle and it too was unlocked. While dad sits at his desk there appears to be a Minecraft block with another card attached.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad, was Eridan here?"

"Yeah. Kid called and begged me to let him in. Of course I said when hell froze over but then he told me why he needed me to. So I had no other choice did I?"

"I assume the can has the next clue?"

"I would assume so too." You pick it up and read the next clue. 'We played with blocks and the time passed quickly on the clock. For you it was easy later events made me queasy, what movie did we get? Go there to get your next clue.'

"I'm off."

"Where to?"

"Movie rental place."

"Good luck kiddo. Maybe that punk isn't so bad after all." You smile and wave goodbye to your dad and leave. You get back in the car and turned on the toons. This was actually kinda fun, you always wanted to do this to your s/o after being together for a while but it looked like he beat you to the punch. He's such a dork. The perfect dork for you though. You've finally made it to the rental joint, you walk inside and hear the little bell on top ring. The clerk turns to you then seems to pull out a bouquet of red dahlias. The same ones Eridan gave you when he asked you out officially.

"I believe these are for you miss."

"Yes they are, thank you." You read the card. 'Our date was served on a plate, things went great even if there was a hiccup it didn't trip us up. Go there to get your next clue.' Maggianos Little Italy. Oh god, yeah that was a heck of a first date. The god family showing up was and wasn't surprising but definitely embarrassing while hilarious. You head out to your next destination. He's got a good memory, remembering the little things like the drink or the game or the movie you watched together. You ended up watching the rest without him. Although it wasn't all that scary Mama was a pretty good movie, you kinda really hated the ending ((spoilers if you haven't watched it but want to)) her sister falls off the cliff with Mama and dies becoming a butterfly? Poor kid, but you wouldn't be surprised if they grew up and became a serial killer.

You have to park a little ways away from the restaurant since the lot was full. You walk inside and the man standing at the podium takes notice and waves you to come up front. You get a couple of death glares from the people waiting in line.

"For you." He hands you a CD case? You flip it over and take off the note. Oh, it was covering the name, it's a Panic! At the disco CD. 'This is the last one. I hope it's been a blast, it all felt so fast. Remember where we sat on the hood as we've reached adulthood? Go there.' That place where you went afterwards to look at the stars. The Big Dipper. It was all such a great time. If you recall it didn't take too long to get there.

You drive to where it looked right and park. You get out and look around, there's something shining on a big rock. You walk up to it and it's a miniature crown. Suddenly something jumps out from behind it causing such a surprise you fall flat on your butt.

"Ow! Gosh dang it."

"Ar?"

"You idiot don't do that to people."

"Sorry, here let me help." He extends his hand and helps you up.

"Thanks."

"You came.."

"I did."

"Did you like it?"

"You beat me to it, I planned on doing that on our anniversary."

"Great minds think alike huh?"

"Mhm."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah no I'm okay, I just needed a day to take it all in? Let myself heal from what happened."

"I really am sorry. I would never cheat on you."

"I hope you wouldn't."

"Ar I love you and only you I wouldn't mess this up just to kiss someone."

"I wouldn't either."

"I wanna go home?"

"Yeah that was pretty fun, I liked how you remembered little details like the soda and what kind it was."

"Well you mean a lot to me so I try to remember the little things because once we look back we'll realize they were the big things."

"You're such a nerd dork."

"Try again."

"I love you too."

"That's better, also what were you doing with Sol yesterday?"

"Oh he was trying to make me feel better. And just so you know he only feels plationic for me so hopefully that'll dismiss a tad less jealous."

"Maybe. What'd your shirt say by the way?"

"I'm going to be straight with you... I'm not."

"I don- Ooooh."

"Get it?"

"That's a good shirt."

"Exactly why I bought it."

"So what are you?"

"Asexual demiromantic."

"I'm bisexual."

"Aaaay that's cool."

You both get into his car and he drives you home. You guys talk a little bit about a few things like homework and graduation coming up. You eventually reach your house and you hug him goodbye then step through the front door. Damara is sitting on the couch looking like she was trying to unwind.

"How was it?"

"Good. I had a nice time."

"Good. Sit?"

"Alright." You go over and sit with her on the couch.

A nice end to a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang guys almost done, I thought this would've been done so long ago! I'm kinda glad I didn't though, I probably would have ended it very stupidly. Since I was such an amateur I'm surprised anyone read it back then. Thanks for reading it back then and even now. I'm sorry this was so short but I didn't have too much creativity flowing through me and posting these chapters a couple days after each other REALLY take's a lot of energy for me so I'm gonna take a small break. Maybe a week or two. ALSO IN OTHER NEWS MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW WOOOO! MARCH 29TH! If you wanna, I dunno, say happy birthday? It'd mean the world to me. If you want the chapter done quicker or wanna say hb go to my tumblr cutiesmith.tumblr.com <33 love you guys


	15. The End

The Time Has Come.

That's right. Graduation! It's finally happening! You can go out into the world with nothing stopping you. YOU COULDN'T BE MORE EXCITED!! You're valedictorian! So you're standing a few feet away from the podium waiting for your cue to go say your speech. You can see all your friends lining up. It's almost tiiiiime! Shortly after they do Dad gives the cue and you walk up to the podium. You see Damara taking pictures and videotaping the event with mascara already running down her face.

"Howdy! Oh god no that's a terrible way to start this." The audience laughs just as you thought. "Well my fellow student it's been a long ride with a lot of bumps in the road. We've gained and lost things along the way. And we're not done suffering yet guys, we still have our hardest challenge to tackle. College. All I can say is good luck with your studies and keeping your sanity!" You step down and go into your place in line as the audience claps. Droog goes up and starts announcing students first one up is Eridan. He looks so happy and smug when he received his diploma, Droog looks like he said something along the line of 'Good riddance I thought I'd never get rid of you' and to which Eridan replies 'I know you'll miss me' and continues to the other side of the stage. 

"You excited sis?" Standing right next you is Gamzee, since you gotta stand from a to z.

"Heck yeah! But I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Aw sis."

"I mean I know we'll see each other but not as much as we use to and that sucks. And if I do get that chance to go to Paris for the dig site it'll be maybe like a year before we can hang out in real life. Don't get me wrong playing games and Skype is awesome but sometimes it's nice being in the flesh."

"I getcha sis it'll be so cool meeting up tho

"Oh."

"So I guess you're stuck with me. Where ever you go I go."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." The final student being Equius crosses the stage, which let Droog say the final words and then everyone tosses their cap into the air except you and Eridan don't toss them too high so you can keep yours and not someone elses. You saunter over to Damara but she rushes over to you and hug lifts you.

"You're all grown up." She chokes back a sob.

"Please don't cry so much or I'm gonna start crying."

"Sorry sorry it's just you're going to leave."

"We don't know for sure how far yet."

"Your letter for dig site came in an hour or so."

"WHAT?" She pulls the envelope and hands it to you. You can't help but just stare at it nervously.

"OPEN IT AR!"

"I don't want to!"

"Open. The letter. Stop. Having it be closed."

"Stooop!"

"How about you do anyways?"

"What if it's a rejection letter?"

"knock knock it's your letter."

"CUT THE HISTORY OF JAPAN ANSWERS."

"Okay okay... Gunboats."

"I'm opening it alright?"

"DO IT!" You put aside your nervousness and face it head on.

"What's it say??"

"I, they're taking me in."

"NO WAAY AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!!!!!!!"

"Oh Dia!"

"I'm so, so? Relieved I think."

"So when we goin'?"

"Well they're gonna send a follow up letter with more information but I would imagine it's soon."

"Which means more time with me!" Damara hugs you and doesn't let go. You are now attached forever. No hope in ever escaping the death hold.

"I think we can all be happy about that."

"Alright Dam my turn."

"No."

"I wanna have her now!"

"NO."

"Ar!"

"Don't do it man she'll win." Damara sticks her tongue out at him and that's when he starts tugging on you.

"NO."

"But she's my girlfriend!"

"MINE."

"DAMN IT DAM!"

"Nooooooo!" She lifts you off the ground and with a quick pull, he looses his grip on you and she starts running.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DANNY."

"What the fuck! Bring her back!" Next thing you see is Eridan struggling to get through the crowd to reach you. You warned him.

"It'd been fun but I would like to be put down now." So she stops and lets go.

"Should we wait?"

"Yeah lets give him a minute." You hear him shouting out of breath pretty faraway until he sees you're now released he casually tumbles through the people catching his breath.

"Fuck you."

"How're you going to keep up with Dia if you can't even keep up with me?"

"Shut your mouth."

"Ha."

"I was carrying a second person, seriously how couldn't you?"

"How did your speech get so good."

"Don't you worry about that."

"Oh hey where's Cronus and your dad?"

"Uh I don't know."

"Right here Danny boy."

"FUCK! Don't fuckin scare me like that, and don't call me Danny boy. Ar can do it because I love her but can't."

"Congratulations on graduating lass and thanks for getting this ridiculous lazy lad to the end."

"Thank you and of course."

"Hey!"

"So what are ye plans?"

"Well I got accepted to come dig at Paris!"

"That's amazing! Wouldn't expect any less. And if they hadn't they would've heard a mouthful from me."

"Haha thanks mister Ampora."

"Call me Pops or DuelScar, or anything other than 'Mister Ampora', Mister Ampora is for people who aren't family or friends. And I consider you family lass."

"Okay Pops."

"Ahhaha!" He hugs you happily, you can tell that really meant a lot to him.

"God Pops you're so embarrassin'."

"Shut up or I'm not takin ye out for ye candy spree."

"NO!"

"Come on, you too lasses."

"Sweet!"

"Ar."

"Yes?"

"Was that a joke."

"MAAAAAAAAYBEEEE."

"Oh my god."

"Haha."

So Eridans dad took the whole family out to Candy Addict. Kinda like the equivalent cliche of going out to ice cream after an achievement. After a few hours of doing things Eridan finally drops you and your sister off at your house.

"Thanks for driving us home."

"No prob Ar anything for you."

"Thanks boy."

"Sure. Ar I uh, wanna give you somethin'."

"Oh?" He pulls out a beautiful ring from his pocket.

"NO. NO MARRYING DIA!"

"Nononononono this isn't a proposal ring I swear, well, it kinda is? It's a promise ring as stupid as that sounds, I promise to always be with you Ar and never leave your side. And that one day I will propose." You put it on your ring finger and embrace him tightly.

"I love you so much you absolute dork."

"I love you too."

Today was a great exciting day. You can't wait until you can go to on your next adventure in Paris! And with Eridan no less. You can't wait until the next chapter of your life together.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I wanted to end this on 4 13 because of homestuck, I barely made it but I still did. Thank you all so much for reading I appreciate it so much. Chapter 16 is the epilogue so you're not completely left in the dark as to what happens afterwards (unlike hussie...) thank you again so much for reading if you liked it I'm glad and I'm happy with the two supporters I got out of it. Robtita98 and pickapon were great people who showed their support which kept me going. Special thanks to both of you <3333333


	16. Chapter 16

"DIA!" Damara of course comes running as if it had been twenty years since you've last seen her.

"Damara! I misses you so much!"

"Hello lad."

"Hey pops."

"Hows Paris be treatin ye?"

"It's been great like all the other times you asked."

"What? Can I not ask how it's been after it's been a while?"

"Yeah Eridan be nice."

"Aaaah and my favorite lass, how's the diggin?"

"It's a lot of hard work and fun."

"That's excellent. Well come on buckos we'll take ye to yer friends."

"Thanks pops."

"Thank you!" So you all huddle into his car and he drops you off at a pizza joint the gang liked going to. You and Eridan walk in together and could see them gathered at one of the large round booths.

"THERE THEY ARE THERE THEY ARE! ARADIA AMPURRA!!!"

"Hey guys!"

"Come sit next to me!"

"Okay." Nepeta makes everyone scooch over to make room.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Me and Catnaya have been studying fashion togefurr."

"And Terezi and I have been studying to become lawyers."

"Never thought I'd see you in the justice system Vris, tell besides going behind bars that is."

"Can it fish breath."

"I've been studying engineering."

"I do tattoos sis."

"Me and KK actually been doing programming together too."

"And I uh, work with animals. I like training them and taking care of them."

"That's so cool guys."

"So hows it been in Paris?"

"It's been pretty nice for the most part, even learned the language but Eridan here really struggles with it."

"Learnin new lanuages aren't my strong suit okay?"

"Nobodies saying it is." Almost everyone at the table laughs then a moment after some pizzas arrive. You spend the next hour or so talking about new relationships, school, and other things. And before you know it everyone has to leave again. You all say your goodbyes once more. But it's not really goodbye, since you'll always be friends no matter how much time passes.

THANKS FOR PLAYING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially over now! I'm glad I finished it when homestuck finished, I thought it was kinda perfect. Thanks for playing. I mean reading!


End file.
